Heaven Can Wait Deep Down in Your Eyes
by Team-Klaus
Summary: It's Allie six year at Hogwarts with Fred and George Weasley her two best friends. What crazy things will happen with the Tri-wizard tournment going on at Hogwarts. Sequal to My Hearts Beats Faster When I'm Around You. F/OC G/L
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Welcome to the sequel to My Hearts Beats Faster When I'm Around You. If you haven't read it yet go read it! If you have already read it, I'm glad your back.**

**Now we left off at the beginning of Allie's summer with the Weasley's.**

* * *

**~Allison's POV~**

"Shh" I said to Fred and George as we snuck into Percy's room.

Percy was snoring like a mountain troll.

"On a count of three we dump it and run" Fred said.

George and I nodded.

Fred whispered to three and we dropped the ice cold water on him and ran out of his room before he could see us.

"FRED! GEORGE! ALLISON!" Percy shouted waking everyone in the house up.

"What is going on!" Molly asked us.

"Don't know what you mean mum?" Fred and George said.

"You know bloody well what she means!" an angry Percy said walking out of his room soaking wet.

"What happened to you, Percy?" Molly asked him.

"Fred, George and Allison pour ice cold water on me!" Percy said.

"Is this true?" She asked us.

"Nope" Fred and George said.

I didn't say anything. I hate lying to Molly. She's been to kind to me.

"Allison?" Molly asked me.

I cursed inside my head.

"Allison, did you, Fred and George pour water on to Percy?" She asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"See mum I told you!" Percy shouted.

"Will you shut it, Percy" Ron shouted from the staircase.

"Go back to bed, Ronald!" Molly shouted to him.

Ron's door slammed shut.

"Fred, George and Allison what have I told you about pranking Percy?" Molly asked us.

"Not to" Fred, George and I said together.

"Then why did you?" She asked us.

"Because he snore's like a mountain troll" Fred said.

"That doesn't mean you have to pour ice cold water on him!" Molly said.

"Now tell your brother you're sorry" Molly told the twins.

"Sorry Perce" Fred and George said.

"You better be" Percy said glaring at them.

"Allison tell Percy you're sorry" Molly said to me.

"Sorry Percy" I said.

"It's alright Allison. I can tell my brother talked you into doing it" Percy said.

"That's not true! She's the one who talked us into doing it!" Fred said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Fred?" I said innocently.

"Fred, George go back to your room" Molly said.

Fred and George stuck their tongue out at me as they walked up to their room. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Allison you should go back to Ginny's room" Molly said.

"Okay" I said and walked up to Ginny's room.

Ginny was asleep. So I quietly walked over to my bed. I laid down and fell asleep.

***~*HP*~***

"Shh! You'll wake her" I heard Fred or George whispered.

I opened my eyes and raised up.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"Nothing" They said innocently.

"I don't believe you" I said.

"Okay you caught us. We was going to dye your hair green" Fred said.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted angrily.

I hate it when people joke about dying my hair or actually dying it. The reason I hate it, is because my hair is the only thing that reminds me of my mum.

Fred and George jumped back.

"Calm down Allie. I was only joking" Fred said raising both of his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry, Fred. But you know how I am about my hair" I said looking down.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have joked about that" Fred said.

"So why are you two in here?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"Mum sent us to wake you up" George said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Breakfast is ready" Fred said.

"Okay" I said and got out of bed.

"Let's go get some breakfast then!" Fred said excitedly.

"You two go on ahead. I have to change" I said.

"Alright" Fred, George said as they walked out of the room.

George shut the door as he left.

I got out a red shirt that had a gold lion on the front and a pair of jeans out of my trunk. I got un-dress and as I reached for my shirt as the door opened.

"Allie, mum sent me to..." Percy began until he saw me frozen in my under-wear.

Percy just stood there frozen with a red face. I let out a loud scream.

The scream snapped Percy out of his frozen state, because he rushed out of the room and shut the door.

I quickly got dress and slowly walked out of the room.

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Fred and George asked.

"Why'd you scream?" Ron asked.

"Did you see a bug?" Ginny asked.

Percy walked into the kitchen with a beet red face.

"Why's your face red for?" Fred asked Percy.

Percy looked over at Fred.

"I saw Allison in her under-wear" Percy blurted out.

My face turned to the color scarlet.

I thought I saw anger and something else flash in Fred's eyes.

"You saw what!" George, Ginny and Ron asked.

"Allison in her under-wear" Percy repeated.

I got up and quickly walked out of the house. It was to embarrassing.

I quickly walked over to the gnome bushes.

"Rupert come 'ere boy" I shouted.

Rupert my crup pup has grown to an adult size crup.

I gave Flyer back to Grandma Kindle and got Rupert back last week.

Rupert ran out of bushes and over to me with his tail wagging.

"Hey boy" I said bending down and petting his head.

"Catch any gnomes this morning?" I asked him.

Rupert barked happily.

"Sometimes I think your losing your mind, Allie" Fred or George said.

I jumped and looked behind me. Fred was walking out the front door.

"But the best people in the world has lost their minds" I said.

"Like who?" Fred asked walking over to me and Rupert.

"Dumbledore" I said.

"True" Fred said bending down and petted Rupert on the head.

"I think mum loves this thing" Fred said.

"He drives the gnomes away and eats your dad's junk. Of course she would love Rupert" I said.

"Oh look at that!" Fred said pointing to the sky.

I looked up and saw a colorful bird flying towards me and Fred.

When it got over to us it had a letter. I took the letter from the colorful bird and sent it off.

"Who is it from?" Fred asked.

"Don't know" I said opening the envelope.

I pulled the letter out and read.

_Dear Allison,_

_It is me Snuffles. I go by that just in case the Ministry is intercepting letters._

_I hope your having a great summer with the Weasley's and I hope you was surprised by the colorful bird I sent._

_I just wanted to check on how your doing and to tell you I am still a live._

_Love Snuffles._

"Your dad's nickname is Snuffle's?" Fred asked as he read the letter hovering over me.

"Yes. It is" I said.

"I thought he would have went with something cool like Rapier" Fred said.

"Yeah his nickname would be a type of sword" I said sarcasticly and rolled my eyes.

"What? They're cool" Fred said.

"Sure they are" I said picking up a stick.

"They are" Fred said as I threw the sick.

Rupert ran after the stick.

"Okay they are kind of cool" I said.

"Do you want to go on a walk, Allie?" Fred asked.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

Why would Fred want to go walking for?

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not" Fred said.

"Okay" I said.

"Let me go tell mum" Fred said and ran into the house.

Rupert walked over to me with the stick in his mouth. I bent down and got the stick from his mouth.

"Good boy" I said petting his head.

Rupert barked happily.

"Well let's go, Allie" Fred said walking out of the house.

"Okay and Rupert's coming with us" I said.

"Okay, but what will we tell muggles if they see a dog with a fork tail?" Fred asked.

"It's a deformity" I said.

"Okay. Let's go" Fred said.

Fred, Rupert and I started to walk down the dirt road.

"So where are we walking to?" I asked.

"To the lake" Fred said.

It didn't take a long time for Fred, Rupert and I to get there it was only a mile and a half away from the Burrow.

There was a small lake that Fred, George and I found when I came to visit them once during our second year summer. It was near an old graveyard that muggle's had forgot about.

"Wow it hasn't changed a bit except the grass and weed's has grown a bit" I said.

"Every summer, George and I take care of it" Fred said.

"Really. Why?" I asked.

"Because it's a great place to go swimming" Fred said.

"For you and George" I said.

"Nope, for all three of us" Fred said.

"But I can't swim" I said.

"I know, but this summer George and I will be teaching you how" Fred said.

"You don't have to Fred" I said.

"Quit being a chicken, Allie" Fred said.

"I am not being a chicken" I said.

"Yes you are" Fred said.

I was a little bit scared learning how to swim.

"When are you and George going to teach me how to swim?" I asked.

"We won't until we get this place fixed again" Fred said as looked around.

"Is our names still in the old willow?" I asked Fred walking over to an old willow tree by the lake.

"Yeah. It's still there" Fred also walking over to the tree.

I looked for our names.

"I don't see them" I said.

"They're right here" Fred said pointing to three names on the tree.

I looked up to where Fred was pointing at and saw mine, Fred and George's name written, but a heart was drawn around my name.

"Who drew a heart around my name?" I asked.

"Dunno" Fred said looking away from me.

I turned around and saw a group of muggle boys walking towards the pond. The group of muggle boys looked to be our age.

They noticed me and Fred standing by the willow. One of the boys walked over towards us.

"Who are you?" The boy asked us.

"Fred" Fred said.

"Allison" I said.

"Why are you two here?" He asked.

"Just hanging out" Fred said.

"Well you can't hang out around here" the boy said.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"Because this is our hangout" The boy said.

"We can be here if we want to" I said stepping towards the boy.

"No you can't" The boy said taking a step towards me.

"Make us leave then" I said glaring at the boy.

"Fine" The boy said and waved his friends over.

His friends walked over to us.

"If you leave now we won't hurt you" The boy said.

"We'll be staying" I said.

"Fine then" One of the boys said and pushed me.

I was close to the edge of the lake and fell backwards into the 10 ft deep lake.

"FRED! HELP!" I shouted kicking and waving my arms around hoping to keep myself up.

"Allie!" Fred shouted and was about to jump in when one of the boys tackled Fred.

Fred punched the boy in the face hard knocking him out and got to his feet and tried again to get to the lake and save me.

"No you don't" Another boy said chasing Fred.

Rupert ran over to the boy and bit his leg.

"OW!" The boy shouted.

I started to sink into the lake. I tried to swim upwards, but couldn't. I kept going down.

In my mind I was scared that I was going to die. There was so many things I wanted to do. Like get a boyfriend, graduate Hogwarts, see my dad as a free man, get married and have a big family, like the Weasley.

The last thing I saw before going unconscious was Fred jumping into the water.

**~Fred's POV~**

I jumped into the lake and swam towards the unconscious Allie fast. I grabbed her by the waist and swam upwards. When I got to the surface I swam over to land. I put Allie on land first, I then got out and tried to wake her.

"Come on, Allie" I said.

"Wake up" I said shaking her.

"Dammit! What do muggles do when someone drowns?" I asked myself.

Then a image of Allie telling me once that it's called the kiss of life and how it worked.

"I hope this works" I said and did the kiss of life.

I pushed my hands hard on Allie's chest with a scarlet face hoping the water would come out of her lungs.

I bent my head down one more time and my opened mouth landed on her opened mouth. I started to blow air into her.

Allie started to cough. I moved my head away from Allie. She sat up and coughed out a lot of water.

"Are you okay!" I asked her once she stopped coughing.

Allie had tears in her eyes and hugged me tight. I hugged her tight as she started to cried.

"Allie, are you okay?" I asked her again after she got done crying.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, but are you?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told her.

"Can we go back to the Burrow?" Allie asked me.

"Yeah" I said and stood up.

I helped Allie up. She tried to walk, but she fell. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ow! My ankle. I must have sprung it or something" She said.

"I'll carry you" I said.

"No, I can walk" She said.

"Really?" I asked.

She tried to walk again, but fell. I caught her once more.

"Want to try it again?" I asked her.

"You can carry me" She said.

I picked Allie up bridal style.

"Thanks Fred" Allie said as I started to walk towards the way home.

"Your welcome" I said.

Allie soon fell asleep.

I walked all the way home. I told Rupert to chase after some gnomes. I walked through the kitchen. Mum saw us.

"Good heavens! What happened?" She asked me.

I told mum what happened.

"Go take her up to Ginny's room. I'll be up there in a minute" Mum said.

I nodded and rushed up the stairs. I walked past Percy who looked pissed.

"What happened?" Percy asked me after he saw Allie in my arms.

I told Percy the story.

"I told you don't go around that lake!" Percy said.

"Don't get your wand in a knot. She's fine" I said and walked up to Ginny's room.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey! Get out George!" Ginny said.

"No and it's Fred" I said.

"I don't care which one it is... What happened to Allie!" She asked me once she saw Allie.

I laid Allie down in her bed and then told Ginny the story.

"Poor Allie" Ginny said.

"Fred, get out so I can change Allison into some warm clothes and you should also change into some warm clothes" Mum said walking into the room.

"Alright" I said and looked at Allie one more time, before leaving to mine and George's room.

George was in our room reading a muggle comic.

"Bloody hell! I thought I would never see you read!" I said pretending to be in shocked.

"Very funny, Fred" George said as put down the comic book.

"Why are you reading?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you and Allie to get back from the lake" George said.

"So how was it?" George asked.

"It was fun until some stupid muggle boys came" I said walking over to my dresser.

"What happened?" He asked.

I told George what happened.

"What! Why did those muggles try to stop you from saving Allie!"George asked angrily.

"I don't know" I said as I pulled my shirt off.

"Fred, go to the bathroom and change" George said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to see you change" George said.

"Fine" I said and grabbed my clothes.

I walked out of the room and down to the bathroom. I finished undressing and got re-dress in a pair of jeans and orange t-shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom and heard Allie scream out ouch. I walked to Ginny's room.

Mum was putting her wand away.

"How does your ankle feel? Mum asked Allie.

"Much better now" Allie said moving her ankle around.

"That's good" Mum said smiling

"Thanks Molly" Allie said.

"Your welcome dear. Well if you need me I'll be in the kitchen fixing lunch" Mum said.

"Alright" Allie said.

Mum turned around and walked out of the room. I stepped into the room.

"My hero" Allie said putting her right hand over her heart.

"You know it" I said with a wink and walked over to her.

"So how do you feel?" I asked her as I sat down on Ginny's bed.

"Fine. Your mum told me how you saved my life with the kiss of life" Allie said.

I could tell my cheeks turned a little pink.

"It was the only way to get the water out" I said.

"I know" She said and got out of bed.

"Should you be walking?" I asked her as I got up.

"Yeah. My ankle is healed" Allie said raising her ankle up.

"That's good" I said.

"Well let's go and see what George is up too" Allie said and walked over to the door.

"Last time I saw him he was reading a comic book" I said.

Allie froze and turned to me.

"What! George as in George Weasley your twin is actually reading!" She asked pretending to be in shock.

"Yes. It's shocking" I said trying not to laugh.

"Are you two talking about me reading a comic book?" George asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I didn't even know you could read!" Allie said jokingly.

"Very funny Allie. So how are you feeling?" George asked.

"Fine" She said.

"That's good" George said.

"Lunch is ready!" Mum shouted from the kitchen.

**~Allison POV~**

After lunch Fred, George and I went up to their room. While in their room we began to plan to play pranks on Percy.

"That's a good one" George said to Fred as he told us about putting live beetles in his shoes.

"I think it's gross" I said.

"Only because you're afraid of bugs" Fred said.

"I can't help it. They freak me out" I said.

It was true. Every time I see a bug I want to either kill it or run away screaming.

"Fine then how about sending him some dung while he's working?" Fred asked.

"That's a brilliant one" I said.

"I wonder what he would think when he see the dung?" George asked.

"This is great! I must tell the Minister at once!" Fred said pretending to be Percy.

George and I started to laugh. Fred then joined in.

The next two hours we planned the send dung to Percy prank. After we got done planning it was dinner time.

We all went downstairs and ate dinner. We then went back up to their room.

"Allie have you wrote to Snuffle's yet?" Fred asked me as we walked into his room.

"Oh no! I forgot!" I said.

How could I forget to write my father back! Oh yeah I almost died.

"Here" Fred said handing me a piece of parchment and a quill.

I walked over to their desk and started to write a letter to my father.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I'm having a wonderful summer with the Weasley and I was surprised by the colorful bird. Where did you get it at?_

_I'm doing fine and I hope you and Buckbeak are doing well._

_Love Allison._

I rolled up the parchment.

"I'm done writing. Is Errol here?" I asked them.

"No. I think Ron sent him to Harry with food" George said.

"Would Percy let me use Hermes?" I asked.

"Probably. He still fancy you" Fred said.

"I'll be back" I said and walked out of their room.

I walked to Percy's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in" Percy said.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Percy could I borrow Hermes?" I asked him.

"Sure" Percy said with a blush on his face.

I walked over to Hermes cage and gave him the letter. Hermes flew out the window.

"Thanks Percy" I said and walked over to the door.

"Allison, I want to apologize for what happened this morning" Percy said standing up.

"It's alright Percy. It was an accident" I said with a blush on my face remembering the incident.

"I should have knocked before walking in" Percy said walking over to me.

"It's fine Percy" I said.

"Let me make it up to you" Percy said looking into my eyes.

"You don't hav.." I began, but was cut off when Percy's lip landed on mine.

I pushed Percy back a bit.

"What the hell?" I asked him.

"Did I do it wrong?" Percy asked.

"Why did you just kiss me for?" I asked him.

"I wanted my first kiss with you and I thought that was a way I could make it up to you" Percy said.

"You didn't have to make it up to me and you can't just kiss a girl like that!" I shouted at him angrily.

"I'm sorry" Percy said.

I walked out of his room and up to the twins. I slammed their door shut.

"What's wrong?" They asked me.

"Your stupid brother just kissed me!" I said.

Fred and George walked out of their room. I followed them.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"To kill" Fred began.

"Percy" George finished.

"No! Don't" I said.

"Why not! He kissed you" Fred said angrily.

"I know and I'm mad at him for it, but isn't there a legal way of taking care of him?" I asked.

"Mum!" Fred and George shouted.

There was crack sound and Molly was standing in front of us.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Percy kissed Allie" Fred and George said.

A smile came to Molly's face.

"Mum, he kissed her without her permission" George said.

"He did what!" Molly asked angrily.

"Kissed me without my permission" I said.

"I raised him better than that! You three go back to your rooms" Molly said.

Fred and George began to walk up the stairs. I started to follow them.

"Allison, you should go to Ginny's room and go to bed" Molly said.

"Alright. I'll see you two in the morning" I shouted the last part up the stairs to Fred and George.

"Night Allie" Fred and George shouted from up the stairs.

I walked to Ginny's room. She was already asleep. I quietly walked over to my trunk and got my pj's out. I quickly and quietly got undress and then re-dress. I then got into my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two month's have passed making it August the 21st a day before the Quidditch World Cup. Arthur has gotten enough tickets to take all of us including Harry and Hermione.

Today Arthur, Ron, Fred and George are going to pick Harry up by the floo network. I wasn't allowed to go, because Arthur was afraid I might hex Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and their son for treating Harry badly.

So me, Hermione and Ginny had to stay at the Burrow with Molly, Bill and Charlie.

Bill and Charlie are the two oldest Weasley sons. Charlie came here yesterday and Bill came here the other day.

Percy was upstairs in his room working. Percy hasn't talked to me much since Molly had scolded him for kissing me without my permission.

I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for everyone to get back when the fireplace lit up with green flames. Fred came out of the fire place with a big grin on his face.

"Why are you grinning for?" I asked him.

"Found a test subject" Fred said.

"Test subject for what?" I asked.

Fred held up a Ton-Tongue Toffee. Fred, George and I had decided we wanted to own a joke shop, so we started to make stuff like fake wands and Ton-Tounge Toffee.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Dunno. Hopefully Harry's cousin will eat one" Fred said.

"Yeah" I said as the fireplace once again lit up with green fire.

George came out of the fireplace with Harry's trunk.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked George.

"Dunno" George said.

"Damn" Fred said.

The fireplace lit up again and Ron came out.

"Did he eat it?" Fred and George asked Ron.

"Who ate what?" Ron asked.

"Never mind" Fred and George said.

A few minutes has passed.

"Shouldn't they be back?" I asked.

"Maybe Harry's cousin ate the Toffee" George said.

Bill and Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Where's dad and Harry?" Bill asked.

"Still at Harry's Aunt and Uncle's home" Ron said.

"What's taking them so long?" Charlie asked.

"We think Harry cousin ate one of our Ton-Tongue Toffees" Fred said grinning.

"Dad won't be happy if Harry cousin does eat one" Charlie said.

"So we needed a test subject" George said.

The fire place then lit up and Harry fell out of the fire place.

"Did he eat it!" Fred asked Harry excitedly.

"Yeah. What was it?" Harry asked.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee" Fred said brightly.

"George, Allie and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them all summer" Fred said.

Everyone started to laugh.

Bill and Charlie started to talk to Harry, until Arthur aparatted beside George's shoulder.

"That was not funny, Fred!" Arthur shouted.

Not wanting to hear Fred getting yelled at I snuck out of the kitchen and into Ginny's room. There was a pecking noise from the window. I walked over to the window and let the owl in.

It dropped the letter on my bed and flew away. I walked over to my bed and picked the letter up. It was from Remus Lupin.

I opened it up and read the letter.

_Dear Allison,_

_I'm sorry for not writing to you until now. I have been having trouble finding jobs and stuff._

_Don't worry Allie. I am fine. I hope you are doing well. When are you going to Diagon Alley to buy your school books and stuff? I would like to see you before you leave for Hogwarts._

_I heard that you, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley are going to the Quidditch world cup. I hope you have a great time. Also be careful._

_Love Remus Lupin._

I laid the letter down and walked over to Ginny's desk and got a piece of parchment and grabbed a quill.

As I began to write I heard Molly yell at the twins.

_Dear Remus,_

_I am doing well and I think Molly is going to buy everyone's stuff at Diagon Alley while we're at the World Cup._

_I will be careful at the Quidditch World Cup. Wish you could come._

Love Allison.

I rolled the letter up and called for Errol. Errol flew into the room and hit the wall.

"Clumsy bird" I said as I helped him.

Errol hooted as I gave him the letter.

"Take this to Remus Lupin" I told him.

The owl flew out the window. I closed the window.

I walked to the door and opened it. I didn't hear Molly anymore so I walked out of Ginny's room and down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen.

"Everyone's outside in the garden setting the table" Molly said.

"So we're all eating outside?" I asked.

"Yes. Not enough room for twelve people to eat in here" Molly said.

I walked outside. A table cloth was coming out of Bill's wand and laying it self on the two tables. I walked over to Fred and George who was sitting down at the table. I sat between them as empty plates flew in front of every seat.

We all sat down and began to eat and talked. After dinner Molly made everyone go to bed.

"Night Fred, George" I said as I walked into Ginny's room with Ginny and Hermione.

"Night Allie" Fred and George said.

I walked over to my trunk and got my pj's. I got changed and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't feel like eight hours of sleep when Molly woke me up.

I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I got out of bed and walked over to my trunk and got a pair of jeans and a shirt with the Hogwarts crest on it.

I walked pass Ginny and Hermione who was picking their what they was going to wear. I walked out of Ginny's room and to the bathroom.

I locked the bathroom door and started the shower. I got un-dress and got into the warm shower.

After I got done taking a shower I got dress. I brushed my hair and teeth.

As I rinsed out my mouth someone started to pound on the door.

"Hurry up Ginny" Fred or George shouted.

I spit the water out of my mouth into the sink and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it.

George was standing in front of the door.

"It's Allie, George" I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Sorry. I thought you was Ginny" George said.

"It's alright. You better hurry and get into the bathroom, because I think Ginny's coming" I said.

George walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I walked away from the bathroom and over to the staircase. Fred was walking down the stairs like a dead person.

"Wake up Freddy! It's a wonderful day!" I shouted excitedly.

"Bite me" Fred snapped at me as stopped where I was standing at.

"Don't be a Slytherin" I said happily.

"Quit being so hyper then" Fred said yawning.

"Can't help it. I'm really excited for the Quidditch match" I said excitedly as we began to walk down the stairs.

"Good morning" Arthur said as Fred and I walked into the living room.

"Morning Arthur" I said.

"Do I look like a muggle, Allison?" Arthur asked me.

Arthur was wearing a a golf sweater, a pair of really old pants and a leather belt.

"Yes" I said.

"Allie, dear I'll need your list of things for Hogwarts" Molly said walking into the living room.

"Okay, let me go get it" I said and ran up to Ginny's room.

I walked over to my trunk and grabbed the letter. I walked down to the living room.

"Here you go" I said handing the letter to Molly.

"Oh! Could you get me an owl? I have enough money for one" I asked her.

"Of course. What kind of owl do you want?" Molly asked me.

"Just a small owl" I said handing her a small bag full of Sickles.

"Alright" Molly said taking the small bag.

Molly walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

After everyone minus Bill, Charlie and Percy was awake and ate breakfast, left the Burrow to where ever Arthur was taking us.

I walked between Fred and George as Arthur lead all of us towards a tree where a man was standing.

"Hey, Dad. Where are we going?" Ron shouted from the back.

"Haven't the foggiest. Keep up!" Arthur said.

"He's joking right?" I asked Fred and George.

They shrugged their shoulders.

"Arthur!" A man shouted.

Arthur raised his hand up at the man and waved at him.

"It's about time, son" The man said.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start" Arthur said and looked back at Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry was the last one down to eat breakfast.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry" Arthur said walking up to Mr. Diggory.

Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff seeker jumped down from a tree next to Mr. Diggory.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, sir" Cedric said shaking Arthur's hand.

"This way" Arthur said.

Arthur lead up a hill.

"Yes, it's just over there" Mr. Diggory shouted.

"Shall we?" asked.

"Oh, yeah" Mr. Diggory said.

"We don't want to be late" Arthur said.

"Come on. Nearly there now. Get yourself into a good position" Mr. Diggory said as we all walked around an old boot.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"That isn't just any manky old boot" Fred began.

"It's a Portkey" George finished.

"Time to go!" Arthur shouted.

"What's a Portkey?" Harry and I asked.

"Ready! After three. One, two..." Mr. Diggory said.

Fred pulled me down by my hand.

"Keep your hand on the boot" Fred told me.

"Harry!" Arthur shouted.

"...three!" Mr. Diggory shouted.

Everything around us started to spin. I closed my eyes and then opened them when Arthur shouted out "Let go, kids!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Let go!" Arthur shouted again.

We all let go and started to fall faster. I grabbed onto the person next to me which was George and held on tight as we hit the ground.

"Oof" George said as we hit the ground.

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Mr. Diggory asked us as he, Cedric and Arthur floated down.

"Total shambles, as per usual" Mr. Diggory said.

"You can let go Allie" George said.

I let go of George and got up.

I was a little dizzy and almost fell when Fred grabbed my shoulders so I wouldn't fall.

"Thanks Fred" I said once everything stopped spinning.

"Your welcome Allie" Fred said.

George got up and dusted his self off.

We then followed everyone up a small hill.

"Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur said happily.

"Wow" I said as I saw millions of tents.

"Come on" Arthur said and started to walk towards the millions of tents.

Fred picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Come on Allie. Can't stand here all day" Fred said as he walked beside George.

"Put me down, Fred" I said.

Fred put me down when we got to a small tent.

"Home sweet home" Arthur said opening the tent.

Fred bent his head down and walked into the tent first. Then George. I walked in after him.

"Wow" I said as I looked around the tent.

It was like an old-fashioned three-room flat, complete with a bathroom and kitchen.

"Excellent, excellent" Arthur said putting his backpack down.

I didn't even noticed that everyone else had walked into the tent.

"Girls, choose a bunk and unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry" Arthur said.

"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!" Fred and George said.

"Feet off the table!" Arthur said to the twins.

"Feet off the table!" Fred and George said.

"I love magic" Harry said standing beside me.

"I do to" I said.

Later in the day Percy, Bill and Charlie showed up. Then a man named Ludo Bagman showed up and started to talk with Arthur.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" Bagman asked him eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a lot of gold in his pockets.

"I've already got Roddy Ponter betting me Bulgaria will score first. I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are strongest I've seen in years, and little Agatha Timms has put half shares in her eel farm on a week long match" Bagman said.

"Oh... go on then," Arthur said "Let's see... a Gallon on Ireland to win?"

"A Gallon?" Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered. "Very well, very well... any other takers?" Ludo asked.

"They're a bit young to be gambling. Molly wouldn't like" Arthur began, but stopped when Fred and George bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and three Knuts with a fake wand that Ireland would win, but Viktor Krum the Bulgaria seeker would get the Snitch.

My eyes went wide. That was their savings. They shouldn't bet their complete savings! A few Gallons would haven been good to bet, but not all that! What if they do get it right, but don't get their winnings!

"Boys, I don't want you betting... That's all your savings... Your mother" Arthur said under his breath.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Bagman, rattling his pocket excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win, but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance... I'll give you excellent odds on that one... We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then shall we..." Bagman said getting a notebook and quill out.

He wrote the twins name in it.

"Cheers" George said taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away in to his jeans.

Bagman turned to Arthur cheerfully.

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Balgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks a hundred an fifty languages" Bagman said.

"Mr. Crouch?" Percy said "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll..."

"Anyone can speak Troll" Fred said dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt"

Percy gave Fred a nasty look and stroked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil.

A few hours later we all went to the stadium.

"Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?" Ron asked Arthur.

"Well put it this way. If it rains then you'll be the first to know" Malfoy's father Lucius said.

"Father and I are in the minister box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself" Draco Malfoy said.

"Don't boast, Draco. There's no need with these people" Lucius Malfoy said.

As we began to walk away Lucius Malfoy stopped Harry.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can" Lucius Malfoy said and walked away.

"I think somethings going to happen" I whispered to Fred and George as we walked up a few more stairs.

"Nothing's going to happen, Allie" Fred said.

"I hope so" I said.

We made it to the top of the stadium after running into Mr. Diggory and Cedric.

"Come on up. Take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for" Mr. Diggory said.

"Come on!" Fred shouted out.

"It's the Irish! There's Troy!" Fred shouted.

"And Mullet!"

"And Moran!" Fred and George shouted as the Ireland team flew into the stadium.

"Woo! Go Ireland!" I shouted as a giant Leprechaun formed into the sky and started to dance.

"Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!" Almost everyone started to shout.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Fred shouted as the Bulgarian team flew through the Leprechaun.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked as a guy started to fly backwards.

"That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world" Fred said.

"Krum! Krum! Krum!" Everyone shouted as a big picture of him flew around the stadium.

"Good evening! As Minister for Magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!" Fudge said.

After the amazing the Qudditch match we all left the stadium and went to the tent.

"There's no one like Krum" Ron said standing.

"Krum?" George said.

"Dumb Krum?" Fred said.

"He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind" Ron began.

Fred and George started to wave their arms up and down as they walked around Ron.

"He's more than an athlete" Ron said as Fred put a Ireland flag over Ron.

"He's an artist" Ron said.

"I think you're in love, Ron" Ginny said walking from behind Ron.

"Shut up" Ron said.

"Viktor, I love you" George sung.

"Viktor, I do" Fred sung.

"When we're apart My heart beats only for you" We all sung.

Screams and crashes came from outside the tent.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on" Fred said.

"Stop! Stop it" Arthur said rushing into the tent.

"It's not the Irish" Arthur said.

"We've gotta get out of here. Now!" Arthur said.

I got up from where I was sitting at and followed everyone out of the tent.

Everyone was running around scared out of their minds.

"Get out, it's the Death Eaters!" A man shouted.

"Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together!" Arthur said.

"Fred. George! Ginny and Allison are your responsibility" Arthur said.

"Go!" Arthur shouted.

Fred grabbed my hand and George grabbed Ginny's. We started to run towards the the small hill where the Portkey was at.

A lot of scared witches and wizards bumped into me. One wizard knocked me and Fred down.

"Ow! My arm" I said holding it.

"What's wrong with it?" Fred asked me.

"It might be broken" I said.

"Come on!" George shouted.

"Let's go. I can check it later when we're safe" I said and grabbed Fred's hand with my left hand.

Fred nodded and we started to run again towards the hill.

We made it to the top of the hill and over to the Portkey.

"Do you see Harry, Ron or Hermione any where?" Ginny asked.

I looked around and didn't see them.

"Where are they?" I asked them.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here" George said.

"I'm not leaving Harry behind!" I said.

"Allie, I'm sure they're safe" Fred said.

I could tell Fred was just saying that to get me go.

"I hope so" I said.

We walked over to the Portkey and touched it. Everything around us started to spin again. I closed my eyes and opened them. We was falling down towards the hill near the Burrow.

When we landed we got up and hurried to the Burrow. Fred pounded on the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming" Molly said from inside the house.

Molly opened the door.

"Yes. Fred! George! Ginny and Allison. What are you doing here? And where is everybody else at?" Molly asked.

Fred and George told Molly what was happening.

"Are all of you alright?" Molly asked us.

"Allie, might have broken her arm" Fred said.

"Let me take a look at it" Molly said walking over to me.

I held out my hurt arm. I flinched as she touched.

"It's broken alright. I'm out of medicine for broken bones, but I can sort of heal it with magic. It'll still be broken though" Molly said.

Molly got her wand and said a bone fixing spell. There was a little crack.

"You'll have to wear a sling for a few days" Molly said

"Alright" I said.

Molly walked into the kitchen and walked back into the room with a white cloth.

Molly walked over to me and fixed the sling around me and gently put my arm in the sling.

"In a few day it should be healed" Molly said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome" Molly said.

"You four best get to bed" Molly said.

We didn't want to go to bed, but Molly made us.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I asked Fred and George as we stopped near Ginny's room.

When ever I feel scared or if I'm worried about something I can never go to sleep, unless I was with Fred and George.

"Mum won't like it" Fred said.

"Please" I asked.

"Sure" Fred and George said.

"I have to get my pajamas first" I said.

I walked into Ginny's room. She was in the bathroom changing. I quickly changed into my pj's and walked out of the room.

Fred, George and I walked up to Ron's room since Bill and Charlie was staying in Fred's and George's room.

"You can sleep in Harry's bed Allie" Fred said pointing to a bed that was across from Ron's.

I walked over to Harry's bed and laid down.

"Night guys" I said.

"Night Allie" Fred and George said as they laid down in the floor.

I soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Fred shaking me.

"Allie, they made it back" Fred said.

I got up and ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Thank Merlin! Your alive" I shouted and hugged Harry with my good arm.

"What happened to your arm, Allie?" Harry asked me.

"It's broken" I said.

"How did you break it?" Harry asked.

"When Fred, George, Ginny and I was running to the portkey someone knocked me and Fred down, and I landed on my arm wrong" I said.

I looked around the room and didn't see Percy or Arthur.

"Where's Arthur and Percy at?" I asked.

"They had to go to the Ministry" Charlie said.

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked up to Ron's room.

"Oh Allison, I got you a Northern Saw-whet owl " Molly said.

"Where is it?" I asked her.

"It should be up in Ginny's room" Molly said.

I walked up the staircase to Ginny's room. I walked into the room and saw a small owl in a cage hooting happily.

"Hello" I said walking over to the owl.

It hooted and flapped it wings happily.

"Your a hyper owl" I said opening the cage.

It flew out of the cage and landed on a chair back near Ginny's desk.

"I think I'll call you squirt" I said walking over to it.

Squirt hooted excitedly and flew around the room in circles.

"You're also crazy" I muttered.

There was a pecking at the window. I walked over to the window and opened it. A owl flew into the room and dropped a letter on my bed and flew away. I closed the window and walked over to my bed.

I picked the letter up and opened it. It was from Remus.

_Dear Allison,_

_Allison are you and Harry okay! I heard about the Quidditch match. Your not hurt are you! Your father is really worried. He sent me letter earlier telling me about what happened at the Quidditch match._

Please write back as soon as you can.

_Love Remus._

PS. Also write to your father.

I walked over to Ginny's desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. I started to write.

_Dear Remus,_

_I am fine. Except I got a broken arm, but it'll be healed in a few days. Harry's not hurt._

_Love Allie._

I grabbed the parchment.

"Squirt, can you take this letter to Remus Lupin?" I told Squirt handing him the letter.

Squirt hooted happily and flew over to the window. I opened it up and Squirt flew out the window. I closed the window.

The door opened and Hermione and Ginny walked in.

"Hey Allie" Ginny and Hermione said.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione" I said.

"Where's your owl?" Ginny asked me.

"I gave it a letter to deliver" I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"No" I said.

"Oh" She said looking disappointed.

"Well, I'm going to see what your two idiot brothers are doing" I said and started to walk over to the door.

"They're playing Quidditch with Harry, Ron, Charlie and Bill" Ginny said.

"What's up with guys and Quidditch?" I asked.

I love watching Quidditch, but never liked playing it 'cause I suck at flying.

"It's a guy thing" Ginny said.

"So what do we do until the guys are done playing Quidditch?" I asked Hermione and Ginny.

"I don't know" Ginny said.

"We could study" Hermione said.

Ginny and I started to laugh.

"I'm being serious" Hermione said.

Ginny and I stopped laughing.

"You need to forget about the books during the summer, Hermione" I said sitting down on my bed.

"I know what we can do!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"We can play a prank on Fred and George" Ginny said.

I think Ginny wants a death wish, cause one thing you should never ever do to Fred and George is play pranks on them. They would play a bigger and better prank back.

"I don't want to die yet, Ginny" I said.

"Girls! Can you help me fix dinner?" Molly shouted from downstairs.

"We got nothing better to do" Ginny said.

"Alright mum" Ginny shouted.

Hermione, Ginny and I walked down to the kitchen. We helped Molly fix lunch.

After we got done, Molly shouted for the boys to quit playing quidditch. They all stopped and walked into the house. Molly told them to get washed up for lunch.

Once they all got done washing up, they walked down into the small kitchen. We all ate lunch. After lunch the twins dragged me up to their room.

"Want to play some exploding snap, Allie?" George asked me.

"Sure" I said.

George and I began to play exploding snap. I won two times and lose four times.

"Ha! I win again" George said happily.

"I suck at this game" I muttered.

"You sure do" George said grinning.

"I can beat your arse in wizard chess" I said.

I'm really good at Wizard Chess. I beat Ron three times and only lost to him one time.

"Alright" George said.

George got out his Wizard chess game set. We started to play it.

I beat him four times and lost two times.

"Ha! I win again" I said jumping up and started to do a victory dance.

Once I stopped doing my victory dance I noticed George was staring at my arse.

"Pervert" I said blushing and sitting down quickly.

"Sorry" George said looking away from me.

I frowned. George still had a crush on me. I wish he didn't cause I hate hurting him.

"Oh come on Allie. You know your arse is to big to not look" Fred said winking.

"Shut it Fred and my arse a regular size arse" I said glaring at him.

He was also looking at my arse! Fred's been acting a little bit weird lately around me.

"You two are perverts" I said.

"We're male. It's part of our nature" Fred said grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

The next few days passed and it was finally time for us all to leave for Hogwarts. My arm healed two days ago.

I got up out of bed and got dressed. I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. Molly was setting the table.

"Good morning, Allie" Molly said once she saw me.

"Morning" I said sitting down at the table.

A few minutes later everyone walked into the kitchen minus Arthur and Percy. They have been very busy.

Once breakfast was over we all got our trunks and left for London.

When we got to the platform, Molly gave us each a death hug. After being hug neatly to death by Molly we all got on the train.

Fred, George and I was looking for a compartment when I bumped into Johnson. She glared at me. I glared back at her.

"Watch it Black" Johnson said.

"You watch it" I said.

"Come on, Allie" George said as he and Fred dragged me away.

Fred and George found an empty compartment. They walked in with me still being dragged.

Lee Jordan soon walked in talking excitedly about his summer.

"So how was your's?" He asked us.

"Okay I guess" I said.

"Same" Fred and George said.

"What about the Quiditch match? Wasn't that exciting yet horrible?" Lee asked.

"Yeah" Fred, George and I said.

The train ride to Hogwarts was a little boring, until Fred and George got out their order forms for our future job of selling pranks.

We figure out a name for it, well Fred and George did and they came up with Weasley Wizard's Wheezes.

After the train ride we made it to Hogwarts. I looked at the castle.

"Is that a carriage flying in the sky by horses!" I asked with shock written on my face.

The carriage was flying towards Hogwarts.

"You're going loony, Allie" Fred said.

"I am not" I said.

When the train stopped at Hogsmeade train station we all walked to the carriages.

Lee, Fred, George and I got on one and it started to moved towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone walked into the castle and towards the Great Hall. Everyone walked over to their house tables and sat down.

Professor McGonagall walked into the Great hall with the stool and sorting hat. Professor McGonagall set the stool down and laid the hat down on the stool.

The hat then began to sing.

"A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

Everyone clapped once the song ended. Professor McGonagall then began to call the first years to be sorted. I zoned out as she called the first, first year.

Once McGonagall called all the first years, Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked to his podium.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement" Professor Dumbledore said as the Great Hall doors opened.

"This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well" Professor Dumbledore said as Filch started to run towards Professor Dumbledore.

I held in my laughter. It was funny how Filch was running.

"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen" Professor Dumbledore began, but stopped as Filch got to him.

Filch and Dumbledore started to whisper about something.

Dumbledore and Filch stopped whispering. Filch then started to run towards the doors.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime" Dumbledore said.

At the end of his speech the Great Halls door opened once again. This time girls in short blue dresses with blue weird hats on walked in.

As they walked towards Dumbledore they did a sort of dancing thing. All the boys was watching the Beauxbatons students behinds.

I rolled my eyes at the guys.

After their little dance thing everyone clapped. A lot of guys cheered and whistled at them.

Dumbledore kissed Madame Maxine's hand and ran back to his podium. He raised his arms to silence everyone.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff" Dumbledore said.

The Durmstrang students walked in hitting staffs on the ground. They walked half way into the Great Hall and stopped. They hit their staffs some more to the ground. They all started to run towards the front of the Great Hall.

They started to do a sort of dance.

I looked at the door and saw the Headmaster of Durmstrang with Viktor Krum.

"Blimey, it's him! Viktor Krum!" Ron said.

The headmaster and Viktor Krum walked to the front of the Great Hall where the other Durmstrang boys were at.

"Albus" Karkaroff said hugging Dumbledore.

Dumbledore told all of Hogwarts students to stand up and sing the school song after the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students sat down.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." Everyone sung. We all sat down when it was over. After a few words from Dumbledore, he waved his wand and the food appeared on the tables. Everyone started to eat. I grabbed a lot of food. After everyone got done eating, four people walked into the Great Hall carrying a giant golden jeweled case. They set the giant golden case down and walked out of the Great Hall. "Your attention, please!" Dumbledore shouted as he walked to the case.

Everyone stopped what they was doing and looked at Dumbledore. "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks" Dumbledore said.

"Wicked" Fred and George said together. My heart felt like it landed in my stomach. I hope Fred and George wasn't going to enter such a dangerous tournament! "For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mr. Bartemius Crouch" Dumbledore said.

Lighting, rain and thunder came from the ceiling.

I shut my eyes closed, and put my hand over my head. I felt someone wrap their arm around me and pull me to them. "Bloody hell. It's Mad-Eye Moody" Ron said.

I removed my hands from my eyes and looked to my left. Fred had wrapped his arm around me. "Fred, you can let go of me" I whispered to him with a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Sorry" Fred said while his cheeks turned a little pink. Fred removed his arm. Fred's afraid of thunder and lighting. I looked towards Dumbledore and saw a weird looking man shaking Dumbledore's hand. "Who is that?" I asked George.

"Mad-Eye Moody. The famous Auror" George said.

"What's an Auror?" I asked him. "Dark wizard catcher" George said. "I wonder why he's here for?" I asked no one. "After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament" Mr. Crouch said.

Once Mr. Crouch said that a lot of students got angry. I was glad for the new rule. I didn't want Fred or George to enter it. It's to dangerous. "This decision is final" Mr. Crouch said, but stopped 'cause Fred and George started to shout. "That's rubbish!" Fred and George shouted "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing! Booo!" "Silence!" Dumbledore shouted. Dumbledore raised his wand and the golden case started to disappear. In the case was a giant wooden goblet. It lit up with a blue flame. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only to write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun" Dumbledore said.

**~*HP*~**

"That isn't fair" George said angrily as everyone went to their common room.

"I think it is" I said.

Fred and George stopped walking and looked at me like I had grown three heads. "How do you think it's fair?" Fred asked me. "I think who ever enters the tournament should be seventeen 'cause they are of age" I said.

"So you're not going to help us try and enter the tournament then?" Fred asked.

"No. I'm not" I said.

"Then don't talk to me again" Fred said and stormed off.

"He doesn't mean it, Allie. He's just a little mad about the tournament" George said.

"I don't care. If he doesn't want me to talk to him then I'm not his friend" I said and walked towards the common room.

I walked into the room and to the 6 th year girl's dorm room. I opened the door and saw Johnson unpacking her trunk. Bell was already asleep.

I passed Johnson and walked over to my bed area. Squirt was in his cage asleep. I walked to my trunk and opened it. I got out my pj's. Which was a black tank top and red and gold pajama bottoms. I walked into the bathroom and got change. I walked back out and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to Squirt's hooting.

"Shut your stupid owl up, Black" Johnson said as she glared at me.

"No" I said glaring back at her.

"Fine then. I guess someone can kill it like they did to your stupid rat" Johnson said.

Did she just say that!

My anger started to boil as I grabbed my wand. I raised it towards Johnson.

"Say that again? I dare you" I said through gritted teeth.

Johnson's face turned from mad to scared. Johnson then ran out of the room screaming.

I laid my wand down next to Squirt and got my uniform out. I got change into my uniform.

"See ya Squirt" I said grabbing my wand and books.

Squirt hooted happily.

I walked out of the room and down to the common room. No one was in the common room so I walked down to the Great Hall.

I walked into the Great Hall and over to where George was sitting at. Which was across from Fred. I sat down beside George and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Good morning George" I said.

"Morning Allie" George said.

I filled my plate with two eggs, another piece of toast and a few pieces of bacon.

"Ms. Black here is your schedule" Professor McGonagall said holding out a piece of parchment.

I grabbed the parchment saying thanks. She then handed Fred and George's their schedule.

I looked down at mine. I had Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What do you have, Allie?" George asked me.

"Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Art. What about you?" I asked him.

"I have all of them except Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. I have Care of Magical Creatures when you have History of Magic and History of Magic when you have Care of Magical Creatures. What about you, Fred?" George asked Fred.

"I have all my classes with Black" Fred said.

My stomach felt like it dropped when Fred said my last name. Fred never called me by my first name. Only by Allie or Allison.

"Are you still mad at her, because she won't help us?" George asked Fred.

"Yes" Fred said.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because a friend would help their friends do anything" Fred said.

"But a friend won't help their friends do anything dangerous, like entering the tournament" I said and stormed out of the Great Hall to transfiguration.

I was the first one in the classroom. A few minutes passed and everyone was in the classroom.

"I am going to give everyone a partner for today's lesson" Professor McGonagall said.

I don't care who I'm partnered with, unless it's Fred.

"I had written everyone's name on a piece of parchment. I will make each paper float to you randomly. When you get your partners name go sit next to them" Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and pieces of parchment flew off her desk and down the aisles of desk. One stopped in front of me.

I grabbed it and looked at the name. On the piece of parchment was Fred's name. I slammed my head down on my desk.

"I don't like much than you" Fred said sitting down next to me.

"Shut it" I said raising my head up and glared at him.

"Now that everyone has a partner, I would like for each of you to transform your partner's nose into any animal's nose" Professor McGonagall said.

I Merlin! I thought as I saw Fred grinning like a mad man.

"I'll go first" Fred said.

"No, I will" I said.

I didn't trust Fred.

"I called it first" Fred said.

"I don't care" I said.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor McGonagall asked us.

"Yes, Black won't let me go first" Fred said.

"Ms. Black, why don't you let Mr. Weasley go first" Professor McGonagall said.

"Fine" I muttered.

Professor McGonagall walked away.

"Alright then" Fred said and waved his wand.

I felt my nose transform.

"Your perfect nose" Fred said.

I reached into my robe pocket and got out my mirror. I raised up to where I could see my nose. My nose had transform from an average nose to a pig's!

"Change it back" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why? It suits you" Fred said.

I glared at him as I raised my wand. I waved it and his nose and mouth transformed into a donkey nose and mouth. Fred opened his mouth and he-haw came out.

Everyone started to laugh. I made a snorting sound, because of my nose. Everyone laughed harder. Even Professor McGonagall was laughing and it is hard to get Professor McGonagall to laugh.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. For Ms. Black transforming the nose and mouth perfectly and also transforming the voice" Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall transformed Fred's voice, mouth and nose back to normal. She then transformed my back.

After Transfiguration class was over I walked to Professor Binn's classroom for History of Magic.

History of Magic was boring, so I fell asleep. After History of Magic I met up with George on the way to the green house. Fred soon caught up with us.

We walked into the Green House. Professor Sprout told us all to read chapter 16. After Herbology everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch. I didn't sit beside Fred and George, cause I promised Luna yesterday, after I ran into her on the train when I went to get changed into my uniform, I would eat lunch with her.

"Hey Luna" I said sitting beside her.

"Hello Allie" Luna said.

"Hello Luna and..." A Beauxbaton male student said sitting across from Luna.

The Beauxbaton student was tall with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Allison, but call me Allie" I said.

"Hello Allie. I am Émile" Émile said holding out his hand towards me. He spoke with a french accent.

I held my hand out. Émile grabbed my hand and kissed it. I pulled it back with a blush forming on my cheeks. I tried hiding my blush by moving some of my hair closer to my cheeks.

"You shouldn't hide your blush. It makes you cuter" Émile said.

I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning redder. I never get comments like that.

I felt like someone was starting at me. So I looked around the room and saw a glaring Fred staring at me or was he glaring at Émile?

"Who iz he?" Émile asked looking at Fred.

"Don't mind him. He's just a prat" I said.

"I thought you was friends with Fred" Luna said.

"I was, until he became a stupid git" I said.

"What 'append?" Émile asked.

I explained to Luna and Émile what happened last night.

"He lost a beautiful friend" Émile said.

My cheeks once again turned red.

After lunch I told Luna and Émile I would meet them later for dinner.

As I walked out of the Great Hall I was stopped by George.

"Who was that with you and Luna?" George asked.

"His name is Émile" I said.

"Isn't that a girls name?" George asked.

"No it's a boy's name. It's french" I said.

George and I had to wait for Fred. I would have gone on to Potions, but George made me wait. Once Fred got over to us we went to the dungeon.

Snape had us write an essay about the aging potion.

After potions I walked out of the dungeon and to Professor Filtwicks classroom.

After everyone walked into the classroom. Professor Filtwick told us to practice some charms we learned last year.

Once charms was over I walked to to Hagrid's hut. On the way there I ran into Émile.

"Hello Allie. Why are you out here for?" Émile asked me.

"I have care of magical creatures. What about you?" I asked him.

"I have that class right now" Émile said smiling.

Émile and I walked over to Hagrid's hut.

"Hey Hagrid" I said.

" 'ello Allie and who's this?" Hagrid asked looking at Émile.

"I am Émile Lefèvre. I'm a student from Beauxbaton" Émile said.

" 'ello Émile and welcome" Hagrid said.

After everyone showed up Hagrid started to teach. I noticed Fred was glaring at Émile. After Care of Magical Creatures Émile and I walked back to the castle.

"That boy, Fred keeps glaring at me. Do you know why? I 'aven't done anything to him, have I?" Émile asked.

"You haven't done anything to him and I'll take care of him later" I said.

Once we got to the castle Émile had potions while I had Defense Against the Dark Arts. .

**~*HP*~**

"Alastor Moody" Professor Moody said once class had started.

"Ex-Auror... Ministry malcontent and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me to. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" Professor Moody said.

No one raised their hand. He was kind of scary.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" Professor Moody asked.

Unforgivable Curses? I never knew there was any. But I did come from a muggle family.

"Three Professor" A Slytherin said.

"And they are so named?" Professor Moody asked.

"Because they are unforgivable. If you use any of them the Ministry will" The same Slytherin began, but was cut off by Professor Moody.

"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct. The Ministry says you're still too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared" Professor Moody said.

"So which curse shall we see first?" Moody asked.

"Weasley" Professor Moody shouted.

I noticed Fred and George jumped a little.

"Stand" Moody said.

"Which one?" They both asked.

"Both of you" Moody said.

Fred and George stood up.

"Give us a curse" Moody said.

"My dad told us about the Imperius Curse" they both said.

"That curse caused a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why" Moody said and walked over to his desk.

Fred and George sat down.

Moody looked through a few jars and reached into one. He pulled out a weird looking bug. Moody pointed his wand at the bug.

"_Engorgio_. _Imperio!_" Moody said.

Moody mad the bug flew to a desk near where I was sitting at with George. Fred was sitting beside Lee a few desks back. The two Slytherin students sitting at the desk nearly fainted as it landed on their books.

Moody then made it flew to where I was sitting at. It landed in my hair.

I didn't mind bugs being near me, but not on me.

I started to swat at my hair trying to the get the bug off of me. A few students started to laugh.

"Don't worry. It's completely harmless" Moody said laughing a little.

The bug flew out of my hair and landed on Johnson's face. She let out a scream and tired to smack the bug, but it flew out of the way and she smacked her own face.

Everyone, except her laughed.

After the bug landed on a couple more students Moody brought it to his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? Another, another" Moody said.

A few students raised their hands.

"Flint. Up" Moody said.

Flint stood up.

"The Cruciatus Curse. Professor" Flint said.

"The torture curse" Moody said putting the bug down on the table.

"_Crucio!_" Moody said pointing his wand at the poor bug.

The bug started to screech out in pain. I felt kind of sorry for the bug. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

When Pettigrew killed my mum did he use this curse on her? Or any of the other curses?

I felt George looking at me. Fred and George could tell when I was about to cry.

"Stop it!" I shouted out.

Moody stopped using the curse. Everyone turned to me. Moody got the bug and walked over to where I was at. He laid the bug down in front of me.

"Could you give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Black?" Moody asked me.

"I don't know them" I said.

"No? _Avada Kedava!_" Moody said.

A green light came from Moody's wand and hit the bug killing it instantly.

"The Killing Curse. Only one person has survived it and he goes to the school" Moody said.

Everyone knew he was talking about Harry.

Once that class was over I rushed out of the room. I ran to Mourning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Who's there?" Myrtle asked floating out of her stall.

"Oh it's only you" Myrtle said and floated down her toilet.

I slid down a wall and started to cry.

Seeing that bug being tortured and killed made think of how my mum was killed. Did Pettigrew use those curses on her?

I heard the door opened and closed.

"Go away!" I shouted not looking up at who ever it was.

"A-are you okay?" Neville asked me.

I looked up at him.

"Not really" I said.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked me.

"Sit down. It's a long story" I said.

Neville sat down beside me.

I told Neville what happened in Moody's class and how my mum was killed. I didn't tell him who killed her.

After I told him that, he told me how Moody taught everyone about the curses and how it bothered him.

I never knew Neville's parent's was sent into insanity by the torture curse.

I don't know how long we was in there, but me and Neville became friends after that.

I wiped the tears off of my face and stood up.

"Well I feel a little bit better, now I'm hungry" I said.

Neville got up.

"Me too" Neville said.

Neville and I walked to the Great Hall since it was dinner time.

"Neville, do you want to sit with me, Luna and Émile?" I asked him.

"I can't. I promised Ginny I would sit with her for dinner" Neville said.

"Ooh. Go get her" I said winking at him.

Neville blushed.

"Just watch out for Fred and George" I said.

Neville nodded and walked over to where Ginny was sitting at.

I walked over to where Luna and Émile was sitting at.

"Hello Luna and Émile" I said sitting beside Luna.

"Hello Allie" Émile and Luna said.

We ate dinner and chatted for a while. After dinner I walked to the Gryffindor common room. I was walking towards the girl's dorm when I remember I had to tell Fred to stop glaring at Émile.

So I sat down on one of the couches and waited for Fred to walk in. An hour passed and Fred walked into the room.

"Fred" I said walking over to him.

"What?" He asked me.

"Quit glaring at Émile. He hasn't done anything to you" I told him.

"Who's Émile?" He asked me.

"The Beauxbaton student that you glared at in Care of Magical Creatures" I said.

"Oh him. No I don't think I'll stop" Fred said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I don't like him" Fred said.

"You don't even know him" I said.

"You don't either. You just met him this morning" Fred said.

"So" I said.

"You don't hear what boys say in the bathrooms around the castle" Fred said.

"And what do they say?" I asked him.

Fred didn't say. He just stomped up to the boys dorm room.

Maybe I could ask George. Just then George walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"George" I said walking over to him.

"What do guys say in the bathrooms around the castle?" I asked him.

George blinked a few times then started to laugh.

"Why are you asking me about that for?" He asked.

I explained to George what Fred had said a while ago.

"Oh um" George said looking around the common room.

"Oh um. What?" I asked him.

"I don't think you should know" George said and walked up to the boy's dorm.

I glared at the staircase before walking up to the girls dorm room.

When I walked into the room Squirt had a letter. I got the letter from him.

The letter was from Grandma Kindle. I opened it up.

_Dear Allison,_

I hope your having a wonderful first day back at Hogwarts! I heard about the Tri-wizard Tournament. I hope you don't enter in to it. It's to dangerous.

Love, Grandma Kindle and Grandpa Kindle.

I laid the letter down beside Squirts cage. I started to write to Grandma Kindle.

_Dear Grandma Kindle and Grandpa Kindle,  
__  
My first day isn't really good, but I made a couple of new friends and lost one. It's Fred. He's such a prat! George, and him wants to enter the tournament. I don't want them too. So Fred got mad and we got into an argument. So now we aren't friends anymore._

_I don't like the tournament anyways. I wouldn't mind watching it though, just not watching anyone I know and care for enter it. I'm glad Harry's fourteen._

They only let students who are seventeen or above to enter it. I'm not seventeen yet, even if I was I wouldn't.

Love Allie.

I gave Squirt the letter and he flew out the window. I then got dressed into my pjs and laid down in my bed. I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Two day's has passed and it's Thursday. The day the Tri-wizard's champions will be selected. After all my classes was over Luna, and I walked to the Great Hall to see who was going to put their names into the Goblet of Fire.

A Durmstrang student put his name into the Goblet and then a Ravenclaw put his name in.

I noticed Cedric was being dragged into the Great Hall by some of his friends.

"Come on, Cedric. Put it in!"

They pushed Cedric towards the Goblet. Cedric walked through the age line and put his name into the Goblet. People started to clap.

Cedric and his friends left the Great Hall. After a minute or two Fred and George ran into the Great Hall excitedly.

"Yes!" They both cheered.

"Oh no" I said.

"What is it?" Luna asked me.

"They found away to enter" I said.

"Thank you, thank you" Fred said giving everyone a high-five.

"Well, lads, we've done it" Fred said.

"Cooked it up just this morning" George said.

"It's not going to work" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked her.

"And why is that, Granger?" George asked.

"You see this?" Hermione asked pointing at the age line "This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself"

"So?" Fred asked.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion" Hermione said.

"But that's why it's so brilliant" Fred said.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted" George said.

"Ready, Fred?" George asked as they both stood up on a bench.

"Ready, George?" Fred asked as they both shook the vials of aging potion.

"Bottoms up" They both said opening the vials and drinking it.

They jumped off the bench and landed inside the age line.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered except me, Luna and Hermione.

"Bloody idiots" I muttered as they threw their names into the Goblet.

The Goblet started to act weird by shooting blue flames out and knocking Fred and George out of the age line and a few feet away from it.

I got up and rushed through the crowd to see if they was okay.

When I got over to the they had long white hair and long white beards. They sort of looked like miniature Dumbledores. I started to laugh.

"You said" they both said sitting up and looking at each other.

They soon started to fight.

"Oh, right, you want a piece of me?" Fred shouted.

"I'll tear your ears off!" George shouted.

"Now you're making me laugh" Fred said.

"Take this! Come on!" George shouted.

"We're "old school," right?" George asked Fred as they still fought.

"Yeah, but you look older!" Fred said.

Everyone turned their attention back to the Goblet. Viktor Krum walked into the Great Hall. I didn't care so I turned back to the fight idiots.

It was getting boring so I walked over to the and grabbed both of them by their ear.

"Stop it you two" I said pulling them up.

They stood up. I let go of their ear.

"Both of you go to the Hospital wing" I said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Fred asked me.

"Because mini Dumbledore. You might get stuck looking like that" I said.

"I don't look like a mini Dumbledore" Fred said.

I reached into my robe pocket a grabbed a mirror. I handed the mirror to Fred. He held the mirror to his face. His eyes went wide and mouth dropped opened.

"You're right, Black I do look like Dumbledore" Fred said.

"Now if you excuse I must get to the Hospital Wing" Fred said walking out of the Great Hall.

"I better go to. See ya later, Allie" George said and walked out of the Great Hall.

I walked back over to Luna.

"Are they okay?" Luna asked me.

"They're fine" I said sitting down beside her.

The rest of the day went by un-eventful until dinner was over. It was time for the champions to be decided.

"Sit down. Please" Dumbledore said.

I sat down beside Neville and Fred. The only reason I was sitting beside Fred was because it was the only seat left.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The champion selection" Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore then made all of the lights go out. The only thing giving off light was the Goblet of Fire, but that wasn't much light.

So being afraid of the dark I grabbed a hand.

"Ow! Quit squeezing my hand" Fred whispered.

"S-sorry" I said letting go of his hand.

"Are you okay, Black?" Fred asked me.

"It's dark" I said.

"You can hold my hand if you want, just don't squeeze it" Fred said.

"Thanks" I said and grabbed his hand.

The Goblet of Fire blue flames turned red and shot out a piece of paper. Dumbledore grabbed the piece of paper.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum" Dumbledore shouted out.

Everyone cheered. Viktor Krum walked out from where he was sitting at and shook Dumbledore's hand and walked to the trophy room.

The Goblet of Fire turned red again and another piece of paper flew out. Dumbledore grabbed it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore shouted.

Everyone cheered as a blonde girl walked over to Dumbledore and shook his hand. She then walked to the trophy room.

The Goblet turned red and shot out a piece of paper. Dumbledore grabbed it.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore shouted.

Everyone started to cheer as Cedric walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. Cedric then walked to the Trophy room.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Triwizard Cup!" Dumbledore said as a cloth flew off the Triwizarrd Cup.

Under the cloth was a bright blue trophy with silver handles. It was beautiful.

Everyone clapped at the trophy, but stopped since the Goblet of fire started to act weird.

The Goblet turned red and a piece of paper shot out of it. Dumbledore said something, but it was to low to hear.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.

Oh no! I hope he's not a champion! Merlin please don't let him be a champion for the tournament!

"Go on, Harry" Hermione told Harry.

Harry stood up and slowly walked towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed Harry the piece of paper that shot out of the Goblet.

"He's a cheat!" Someone shouted as Harry walked towards the trophy case.

"He's not even seventeen yet!" Someone else shouted out.

Once Harry walked into the trophy room. Dumbledore told us all to go to our common rooms. Everyone left the Great Hall and walked to their common room.

"Black" Fred said.

I turned to him.

"What?" I asked him.

"You helped Harry enter didn't you?" Fred asked me.

"No I didn't" I said.

"Don't lie" Fred said.

"I'm not" I said.

"Whatever" Fred said and stomped up to the boys dorm.

"Your such an arse!" I shouted up the boys staircase.

Everyone went quite in the common room. I ran up the girls staircase and fell onto my bed. I started to cry. The reason I was crying because I was angry and a sad. And it was Fred's fault! I was angry because he thought I help Harry enter the tournament. I was sad because I missed hanging out with Fred.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday I stayed away from Fred. The only time I talked to George was when we was in Transfiguration, since McGonagall set us as partners for the year.

At lunch I sat with Luna and Émile. Émile flirts a lot with me. Specially in Care of Magical Creatures. Lee told me Friday Émile was smirking at Fred when he made a comment about how cute I looked when the wind blew my hair, which made me blush red as an apple.

I haven't been able to talk to Harry, because I haven't seen him hardly in the last two days.

Well I'm glad it's Sunday. Which means I can sleep in for once! I couldn't sleep in yesterday, because Fred had set some pixies losses in my room.

"Black! Do something about your bloody bird!" Johnson shouted.

I let out a whine. I wanted to sleep in. I opened my eyes and raised up.

"He's just hyper" I said.

"Well make him shut up" Johnson said.

I looked at Squirt.

"Squirt make as much noise as you can" I told the small owl.

Squirt started to hoot louder.

"Good owl" I said and got out of bed.

"I'm going to get McGonagall" Johnson said and got out of her bed. She stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Which woke up Bell. She ran out of the room following Johnson.

I walked to the bathroom and got change into a regular pair of jeans and a warm red Mrs. Weasley homemade sweater with a capital yellow A in the middle.

I walked out of the bathroom after I brushed my hair and teeth. McGonagall was standing beside Squirts cage with Johnson beside her grinning.

"Ms. Black, this is the third complaint I have heard about your owl. I hate to say this, but you must take him to the owlery where he has to stay at" McGonagall said.

"He can't stay in the Owlery! He'll get killed by the other owls!" I said.

"I'm sure he'll be safe, Ms. Black" McGonagall said.

McGonagall left the room. Johnson was grinning happily and left the room also. I walked over to Squirt.

I grabbed his cage and walked out of the room. I walked down the staircase into the common room. I noticed George looking at me with a worried look on his face. He nudge Fred and nodded towards me. Fred whispered something to him and he went back to probably writing his list of items for their joke shop.

"Hey, Allie." George said walking over to me.

"Hey, George." I said looking at him.

"Uh, Fred just wanted me to tell you that he wants to know how Harry got his name into the goblet." George said.

"You can tell, Fred that I don't know." I told him.

George nodded his head and walked over to Fred. He told Fred what I had said, who then whispered something to George.

"I am not a bloody owl! If you want to speak with her so badly just do it." George told him.

"I don't have time for this." I said and walked out of the common room and down the grand staircase.

I walked outside of the castle and towards the Owlery. When I walked into the building, Harry was standing there reading a letter.

"Hey Harry" I said making him jump.

He turned around.

"Hey Allie" Harry said and looked at Squirt in his cage.

"Why do you have Squirt with you?" Harry asked me.

"McGonagall told me I'm not allowed to have Squirt in my dorm no more, so he has to stay here now" I said and looked down at Squirt, "I just hope the other owls don't pick on him"

"Don't worry, Allie. Pig and Hedwig will make sure Squirt don't get picked on" Harry said.

"I hope so" I said and let Squirt out of his cage.

Squirt flew out of his cage and onto a beam next to Hedwig and Pig.

"So why are you up here?" I asked him.

"Got a letter from Sirius" Harry said holding up the letter.

"What does it say?" I asked him.

"That he misses you and me and um... that Buckbeak and him are fine" Harry said not making eye contact with me.

"That's good" I said.

"Want to get some break fast?" I asked him.

"No" Harry said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Everyone will either cheer for me or call me a cheat, because I'm in the stupid tournament. When I walk into the Great Hall" Harry said with a little anger in his tone.

"Don't pay attention to them, Harry" I said putting a hand on his shoulder, "They're only jealous"

"Now tell me why in the hell did you join the tournament and how!" I asked him.

"I didn't want to enter it and I don't know how. Someone must have put my name in the goblet" Harry said.

Harry and I talked a few minutes until we started to get cold. We then walked back to the castle.

"Allie" Émile shouted as Harry and I started to walk towards the grand staircase.

Harry and I stopped walking and turned to him.

"Hey Émile" I said smiling at him.

"Hello Allie. You have such a beautiful smile" Émile said making me blush.

"Thanks" I said.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Émile asked me.

"Allie, I really need help on some homework which is due tomorrow for Snape and a really long essay for McGonagall. I know your really good in both subjects so could you help me?" Harry asked me quickly.

"Sorry Émile, but I have to help Harry. We can take a walk later" I said.

"Alright" Émile said looking disappointed.

Émile walked away.

"Okay why'd you lie for?" I asked Harry as we walked into the common room.

"I don't like that guy" Harry said.

"How come?" I asked him.

"He's not good" Harry said.

"He's seems like a good guy" I said.

"He likes to use girls, Allie. When I was using one of the bathrooms on the fifth floor, that guy and a few of his friends walked into the bathroom. They was speaking in french, but a few sentence they said in English. Which wasn't really good" Harry said.

"What did they say?" I asked him.

Harry's cheeks turned red.

"Um... He said he wouldn't mind snogging you senseless and, um, shag you" Harry said with a red face.

I was shock and angry that Émile would say something like that. Next time I see him I'll give him a piece of my mind and maybe a fist.

"When Émile finished the sentence. Fred, I think it was him, walked out of one of the stalls with a angry look on his face. He walked over to Émile and grabbed him by his shirt. He told Émile don't even try it or he would wish he was never born.

"Émile laughed at what Fred said and asked him what would he do about it. Fred then punched him in the gut. Émile's friends grabbed Émile as Fred let go of him. He told me to get out of there as he began to walk out of the bathroom. I left the bathroom" Harry said.

"Fred actually did that?" I asked Harry.

"Yeah" Harry said.

I was shocked. After Fred and I had our fight and decided we weren't friends no more, he still took up for me like a friend.

"If you'll excuse me Harry, but I have to take care of something" I said and rushed out of the common room.

I ran down the grand staircase and almost tripped. When I got down the staircase I walked into the Great Hall hoping to see the person I was looking for. I did and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

Émile was talking to Luna.

"Hello Allie. Did you 'elp 'arry with 'is 'omework?" Émile asked me.

"Yes and I could I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure" Émile said smiling.

Émile stood up. We walked out of the Great Hall and outside. We was walking beside the Black lake.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Émile asked me.

"I was told that you wanted to snog me senseless and shag me. Is it true?" I asked him.

"Where did you hear that from?" Émile asked me.

"Harry" I said.

"You can't believe him. He lied about 'ow he entered the tournament" Émile said.

"I trust him more than I trust you" I said.

"Alright. I did say that, but 'ow could someone not say that about you. You're so beautiful" Émile said taking a step closer to me.

I took a step back.

"Will quit saying things like that?" I asked him.

"But it is true" Émile said taking another step closer.

I took a step back. My feet touched the water. I let out a gasp. It was cold.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not interested in you that way" I said.

"I don't care" Émile said taking once again another step.

I saw Fred with George behind him running towards where I was at.

I took a step back and felt something swim around my ankle. The water was up to my knees.

I felt something slimy grab my ankle it tried to drag me towards the deep water. I let out a scream.

"Why are you screaming?" Émile asked me.

"Move it!" Fred shouted pushing Émile out of his way making him fall into the cold water.

I reached out towards Fred when the thing that had a hold my ankle pulled harder making me fall backwards into the water. More slimy creatures grabbed my ankle and started to swim towards the water. I tried kicking them, but it didn't work.

I started to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen when the slimy creatures let go and something grabbed me by the waist. Whatever had grabbed me by the waist started to swim upwards until we hit the surface.

I gasped for air and hugged tightly what ever had a hold of me. I opened my eyes and saw Fred.

Fred started to swim towards land. When we got on land Fred let me go.

Fred rushed over to Émile who was complaining about his uniform being wet.

"You basted! What was you trying to do to her!" Fred asked Émile angrily.

"None of your business" Émile said.

George walked over to me and handed me his cloak. I wrapped myself in the warm cloak and watched as Fred punched Émile in the nose.

Émile fell to the ground holding his nose.

"My nose it's broken" Émile said.

"You deserved it" Fred said and walked over to where I was at.

I was in shock. Not about what happened in the water, well it was, but I was also in shock at how Fred just saved once again and broke Émile's nose. Even when we had our fight and decided we weren't friends no more.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked me.

"Y-yeah" I said through my chattering teeth.

I hadn't even noticed my teeth was chattering. I was freezing even with George's warm cloak around me.

"You must be freezing. Let's get back to the castle" Fred said and helped me.

"Y-you're p-pr-probably f-freezing t-t-to" I said.

"Not as much as you are" Fred said.

Fred, George and I walked back to the castle. We walked up to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was half full.

I walked up to my room. I got dressed in some warm clothes and walked back down the stairs after I had brushed my hair.

George was sitting on of the couches. Fred must have gone to his dorm room to get change. I walked over to George and sat down beside him.

"Here" I said handing George his cloak.

"Thanks. So how's your ankle?" George asked me.

"It's bruised by whatever had grabbed it" I said.

"It should go away in an hour if you put bruise removal paste on it" George said.

"I'll go to the Hospital Wing later to get some. Where is Fred?" I asked him.

"Gone up to the dorm to get change" George said.

"How did you and Fred know where I was at?" I asked him.

"We saw you and Émile walk out of the castle. So we followed you. Well Fred wanted to follow you and I followed him" George said.

"Why did Fred want to follow me for?" I asked him.

"He didn't trust Émile. I didn't either" George said.

"Well it's a good thing you did follow us or I might have died" I said.

I heard footsteps coming from the boys staircase. Fred walked over to us and sat down beside me.

"How's your ankle?" Fred asked me.

"It's only bruised" I said.

"You should put some bruise removal paste on it" Fred said.

"I will later" I said.

"Um could I talk to you for a moment?" Fred asked me.

"Sure" I said.

"In private?" Fred asked me.

"Sure" I said.

Fred and I got up off the couch. We walked towards the portrait hole.

"Don't kill each other" George shouted out as Fred and I walked out of the portrait hole.

"We'll try not to" Fred shouted back.

Fred and I walked through a random floor and down a empty hallway

"Fred, why are you being nice to me for? I thought we weren't friends?" I asked him.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I'm sorry for being an arse to you. I just got angry about the age rule for the tournament and then you started to hang out with that stupid git" Fred began.

"Were you jealous that I was hanging out with him?" I asked Fred with a smirk.

"No. Will you get that smirk off your face, Allie?" Fred asked me.

"Fine" I said.

"I'm really sorry, Allie. I hope you can forgive me?" Fred said.

"I forgive you, Fred" I said.

"Really?" Fred asked me with his eyes shining with happiness.

"Yes" I said.

Fred had a giant grin on his face and hugged me. I hugged him back with a giant smile on my face. I was happy to have Fred as a friend again.

We let go of each other and walked back up to the common room. We told George we became friends again. Which made him happy.

The rest of the day Fred, George and I hung out. We didn't see Émile at lunch or dinner. I was glad. After dinner I walked over to Luna and told her the good news. She was sort of sad that we won't hang out much, but happy that Fred and I was friends again.

"Luna, I promise to eat lunch, and dinner with you everyday" I said.

"You don't have to if you don't want" Luna said.

"I want too. Your my friend" I said.

Luna smiled.

"I never had a friend before" Luna said.

"Well now you do" I said smiling.

After a minute or two Luna and I walked out of the Great Hall. Luna went to Ravenclaw tower as I went to Gryffindor tower.

When I got into the common room Fred and George was sitting at one of tables writing on a piece of parchment.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them.

Fred quickly hid the parchment under the table.

"Nothing" They both said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What was you writing on the piece of parchment that Fred has hidden under the table?" I asked.

Fred put the piece of parchment on top of the table.

"It's our Weasley Wizard's Wheezes order form" Fred whispered into my ear.

Feeling Fred's warm breath and with him being so close to me made a small blush on my cheeks form.

"Didn't your mum tell you not to write anymore of those?" I asked them.

"Yeah, but she's not here to throw them away" Fred said grinning.

"Need any help to write some?" I asked.

"Nope. We're almost done" Fred said.

"Okay. Well I'm going to bed. Night guys" I said.

"Night, Allie" Fred and George said.

I walked up to my room. I got my pj's and walked into the bathroom. I got undress and took a shower.

After my shower I got dressed into my pj's and brushed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next day. I got out of bed and walked over to my trunk. I got my uniform out and walked into the bathroom. I put my uniform on and brushed my hair.

I then walked out of the bathroom and out of the room. I walked down the staircase and into the common room.

Fred and George was sitting on one of the couches waiting for me. I walked over to them.

"Hey Allie" Fred and George said.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Ready for breakfast?" George asked.

"I thought you would never ask" I said.

Fred and George got up. We walked out of the common room and down the grand staircase and into the Great Hall. We walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

I filled my plate with eggs, bacon and a piece of toast. I started to eat as Fred and George began to tell Lee who sat down across from George, about what happened yesterday.

"What are you going to do about him, if he bothers you again?" Lee asked me.

"We'll take care of him" Fred and George said.

I nodded as I chew on a piece of bacon. If Fred and George wasn't around when or if Émile bothers me, I would have to hex him.

After breakfast Fred, George and I walked to McGonagall's room. After a boring lecture on how to properly transform a stack of books into a statue, Fred and I walked to Binn's for History of Magic, while George walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

Fred and I sat down beside each other. Binns did role call calling all of us by the wrong names as usual. Binns usually calls me Alina Jarrell. Which was my mum's name.

After listening to Professor Binns talk about the Goblin war of 1889, Fred and I walked to the green house and met George on the way.

"How was Binn's?" George asked Fred and I as we walked into the Green House.

"Boring as usual" I said.

Professor Sprout walked into the green house as we sat down. Once Herbology was over, Fred, George and I walked back to the castle for lunch.

"I'm going to eat lunch with Luna" I told Fred and George once we walked into the Great Hall.

"We'll go with you" Fred said.

"Fred, George! Over here!" Lee shouted from the Gryffindor table.

"I think Lee wants you two to sit with him today, and beside I'll be safe. We are in the Great Hall were all of the teachers are at" I said.

I could tell Fred and George really didn't want me to sit with Luna, without them. Since Émile always sits at the Ravenclaw table.

"Alright, but if there's any trouble..." Fred began.

"I'll hex him" I said.

"And scream" Fred said.

"Sure" I said.

I wouldn't scream if he did bother me. I'll just hex him so bad that his family will feel it.

"Alright" Fred said and walked over to the Gryffindor table with George.

I walked over to where Luna was sitting at. Beside her was Ginny and across from her was Neville.

"Hello Ginny, Neville and Luna" I said sitting beside Neville.

"Hey Allie" Ginny, Neville and Luna said together.

"I heard what happen to you yesterday. Are you okay?" Ginny asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I told her.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

I told Neville what had happened yesterday. Neville was mad that someone would do that. He was also glad that Fred and George was in time to save me.

I could tell someone was watching me. I looked behind me and looked at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George was laughing. I then looked down the table and saw Émile watching me.

I glared at him turned my head back to Luna, Ginny and Neville.

"Is that Émile?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Neville looked where Émile was sitting at.

"That's him. I once heard him talking with a few of his friends in the library that he was going to try and get as many girls as he can" Neville said.

"He's worse than a Malfoy" Ginny said.

"That's true" I said.

After lunch I met with Fred and George by the Great Hall door.

"Did he mess with you at all?" Fred and George asked me.

"No" I said.

We left the Great Hall and walked to the dungeon for potions. After a boring lecture on how to use the Kicking potion and how to stop it, Fred, George and I left the dungeon and went to Professor Filtwick's classroom.

After learning about the Severing Charm in Charms, Fred and I walked to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures, while George walked to History of Magic.

"I hope Émile doesn't bother me" I told Fred as we walked down the path that lead to Hagrid's.

"He won't, if he knows what's good for him" Fred said.

When Fred and I got to Hagrid's Émile was there already. He was flirting with Bell. Once everyone got to Hagrid's hut, Hagrid told us that we all will be helping him bath some Gnomes.

"Now get a partner and get a cage of Gnomes. There should be five in a cage. Don't use magic and there should be a bucket of water with soap and a couple of rags" Hagrid said.

"I'll get the cage of Gnomes" Fred said.

"I'll get the bucket and rags" I said and walked over to where they was at.

Bell was talking to a few of her friends.

"I can't believe it! Émile just asked me out!" Bell said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. Émile is such a man-whore.

I got the bucket and rags. I walked back to where Fred was at with a cage by his feet.

"You won't believe what I just heard" I said putting the bucket on the ground.

"What did you hear?" Fred asked me.

"Émile just asked Bell out" I said.

"Really?" Fred asked me.

"Mm Hm" I said as Fred opened the cage.

Fred grabbed a Gnome.

"How do we keep them still enough to wash them?" I asked as Fred held onto the wiggling Gnome.

"A freezing charm would work" Fred said.

"But we aren't allowed to use magic" I said.

"Everyone else is" Fred said.

I looked around and saw everyone else using the freezing charm.

"Alright" I said as I pulled out my wand.

I used the freezing charm on the Gnome. Fred put it down and picked up a rag. I picked up a rag and dipped it into the bucket of water.

Fred did the same. We both started to wash it. After we got done washing it, we put it in a different cage.

"I wonder why Hagrid want's us to wash these Gnomes for?" Fred asked as we washed our third gnome.

"Maybe he just wanted us to do something easy for a grade" I said.

After washing the last two Fred and I gave Hagrid the cage of cleaned Gnomes.

"Here, Hagrid" Fred said holding out the cage.

Hagrid took the cage from Fred.

"Thank you" Hagrid said taking the cage.

After Care of Magical Creatures, Fred and I walked back to the castle and met George as we walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After another boring lecture on some magic that repel dark magic, Fred, George and I walked to the common room.

"This has been such a boring day" I said laying down on one of the couches.

Fred raised up my feet and sat down. He laid my feet on his lap. George sat down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, it has" Fred and George said.

Fred, George and I sat in the common room for a while, until it was time for dinner. We walked down to the Great Hall.

"I'll be eating with Luna" I said and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

I saw Bell sitting with Émile as I sat down next to Luna.

"Hey Luna" I said.

"Hello Allie" Luna said and began to filled her plate with food.

I filled my plate with mashed potato's, chicken and corn.

"Are you searching for any creatures lately?" I asked her.

"Yes. I have been looking for the Troll bug. It looks like a grayish, greenish bug with beady black eyes. It makes a grunting sound and tries to bit anything near them" Luna said.

"I hope you find it" I said and took a bite out a piece of chicken.

"I do to. My father has been looking for one near out house" Luna said.

After dinner with Luna, I met Fred and George by the door.

"How was dinner with Luna?" George asked me.

"A little weird. She kept talking about a troll bug. There's not many left since the troll and goblin war in 1950, you know" I said.

"You sound like Luna now" Fred said.

"Oh. Um well let's go prank someone" I said.

"Who?" They both asked.

"I dunno. Just someone we don't like" I said.

"Let's go prank Snape" Fred and George said.

Fred, George and I snuck to the dungeons. We then snuck into Snape's room.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We can put a shampoo spell on his pillow. When he lay his greasy head on the pillow it will make his hair clean and puffy" Fred said grinning.

"I love your pranking brain" I said.

"Thanks" Fred said blushing a little bit.

"Let's hurry up and put the spell on the pillow, before he comes and find us" George said.

"Right" Fred said.

Fred got his wand out and cast the spell on the pillow. We quickly left Snape's room and the dungeon. We ran to the common room.

When we got to the common room, we dropped onto the couch laughing. People that was already in the common room was looking at us like we had losted our mind.

Which we sort have losted quite a few years ago.

After an hour of laughing, we decided it was time for bed. So I told Fred and George good night and walked up to the girls dorm.

When I walked into the dorm room, Bell was talking to Johnson excitedly.

"I can't believe you're going out with a french guy!" Johnson.

"I can't either!" Bell said.

"I'm so jealous of you!" Johnson said.

I ignore the rest as I got my pjs. I walked into the bathroom and got changed into them. I then walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed. I laid down and tried to ignore Bell and Johnson the best I could, as I tried to go to sleep.

After a long hour of hearing them talking about whatever, they finally shut up and went to sleep. I fell asleep a few minutes later.


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke to a scream. I jumped up and looked around with my wand raised. I lowered my wand as I saw Bell jumping up and down excitedly holding a rose.

"Why are you screaming for?" I asked her.

"I just got a rose from Émile" Bell said.

"It's just a bloody rose" I said as I walked over to my trunk.

It's been a week since Émile asked Bell out and it's very annoying. She stayed up all night talking to Johnson about what ever she and Émile did that day.

I walked into the bathroom after I had grabbed a pair of pants and a sweater. I put the pair of pants on and the sweater. I brushed my hair and left it down as usual. I then brushed my teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. I walked down the staircase.

When I walked into the common room it was empty.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked myself.

I looked at the old grandfather clock by one of the bookcases. It was six in the morning. I let out a sigh and sat down on one of the couches.

"What am I going to do for the next five hours?" I asked myself.

It was the weekend. Fred and George love to sleep in till eleven am.

So I sat on the couch thinking of what I could do. Then I remember.

"I haven't wrote to Padfoot in a while or Remus" I said jumping up.

I walked over to one of the tables. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_ I am sorry that I haven't wrote to you much, but I have been busy, with school work. __How are you and Buckbeak doing? I'm doing fine, and so is Harry._

_Love Allie_

I laid the letter down beside me and grabbed another piece of parchment.

_Dear Remus,_

_How are you? Fine I hope. Sorry that I haven't wrote to you much. I've just been really busy with school work. _

Love Allie.

I laid the parchment next to my father's letter. I grabbed one more piece of parchment.

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa Kindle,_

_I am sorry that I haven't wrote to you two in a while. I just have been very busy with school. I hope you two are doing well. I am doing fine._

_Love Allie._

I picked up Remus's and dad's letter after I had put them in envelopes and walked out of the common room. I walked down the grand staircase and out of the castle.

In the Owlery. I whistled and Squirt flew down.

"Hey Squirt" I said rubbing his head.

Squirt hooted happily.

"I have three letters for you" I said holding the three envelops.

Squirt hooted excitedly.

Squirt loves taking letters to people.

"I want you to take these to Padfoot, Remus and Grandma and Grandpa Kindle" I said looking into his giant eyes.

He hooted.

I tied the three envelopes to his leg.

"Have a safe flight" I said as he flew away.

I walked out of the Owlery when I couldn't see Squirt anymore. I walked down the path back to the warm castle.

I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. I looked around and saw Luna reading the Daily Prophet. I walked over to her and sat across from her.

"Hey Luna" I said grabbing some toast.

"Hello Allie" Luna said laying the Daily Prophet down.

"Anything exciting in the Daily Prophet?" I asked her.

"Nope" Luna said before taking a bite out of an egg on her plate.

"Never is" I said before I took a bite out of the piece of toast.

An hour later Fred and George walked into the Great Hall. They looked over at the Gryffindor table, then over towards the Ravenclaw table. When they saw me sitting across from Luna, they walked over towards us.

"Hello Luna, Allie" Fred and George said sitting down.

George sat beside Luna and Fred sat beside me.

"Hello Fred, George" Luna said.

When Luna said George's name I thought I saw a small blush.

"How long have you been awake Allie?" Fred asked me as he filled his plate with food.

"Since six" I said.

George was drinking a goblet of orange juice when I said that. George had spit the orange juice in Fred's face.

"That early on the weekend!" George said.

I couldn't answer because of the laughter coming from my mouth. Fred took his wand and waved it. The juice on his face went away.

"I couldn't help it. Bell was screaming and jumping about a rose Émile had gave her that morning" I said after I had stopped laughing.

"If you woke up that early, what did you do all morning, before coming down here?" Fred asked me.

"I wrote three letters, went to the Owlery and gave the letters to Squirt, came back to the castle and came here, where Luna was sitting at reading the Daily Prophet" I said.

After breakfast was over Luna left to go look for a creature called the Lumpshin.

"Good luck" I told her as she started to skip out the main doors of the castle.

"You don't actually believe Luna's fake creatures do you?" Fred asked me as we walked down a random corridor.

"I sort of believe her" I said.

"Just don't go loony like Luna" Fred said.

"She's not loony" George said.

Fred looked at George with a raised eyebrow.

"You believe in her creatures too?" Fred asked.

"Sort of" George said.

"George, Fred, Allie" Ginny said running towards us.

"What is it?" We asked her.

"Charlie is here and he wants to show us something" Ginny said.

"Why is he here?" Fred and George asked.

"He's here for something about the first task in the tournament" Ginny said.

"Let's go see him then" Fred said.

"Alright, but first I have to get Ron. You three wait by the bottom of the grand staircase for us" Ginny said.

We told her we would and we all left. Ginny went to get Ron, while Fred, George and I walked down the grand staircase to wait.

We didn't have to wait long for Ginny and Ron.

"Let's go" Ginny said once she and Ron made it to the bottom of the staircase.

We followed her out of the castle and down the path to Hagrid's.

" 'Ello Allie, Fred, George, Ginny an' Ron. Charlie is about five miles that way" Hagrid said pointing behind his hut.

"He's in the forest?" Ron asked.

"Yep" Hagrid said.

"But there giant spiders in there" Ron said.

Giant spiders? I wonder if Fred and George spiked Ron's morning pumpkin juice with the scared draught again?

"Quit being a baby Ron. There's no such thing as giant spiders" Fred said.

"There is too. What about the creatures called Acromantulas?" Ron asked.

"They're all extinct Ron" I said.

I read about the creatures during my third year for an essay for Professor Kettleburn.

"No they're not. Me and Harry had to fight them off during our second year" Ron said.

Hagrid cough.

"I believe you five should get going" Hagrid said.

"Come on Ron" George said as he and Fred grabbed Ron's arms and dragged him into the forest.

Ginny and I followed them into the forest.

After a long walk we walked into a clearing. With tent and giant crates, that was shaking and smoke was coming out of them.

"What do you think is in them?" I asked them all.

"I don't know" Fred and George said.

"Me neither" Ginny and Ron said.

"I'm glad you all made it" Charlie said walking out of a tent.

"What's in the giant crates Charlie?" We all asked.

"Dragons" Charlie said walking over to us.

"Dragons! Why are there dragons here?" I asked.

"It something for the first task" Charlie said.

Oh Merlin! I hope Harry can survive the first task!

"Do the champions have to fight them?" I asked him.

"I can't say, Allie" Charlie said.

I hope the champions don't have to fight them. It would be terrifying to watch Harry go against a dragon.

We all stayed there in the clearing with Charlie for three hours. We left the clearing to go back to the castle.

When we walked out of the forest Hagrid had to speak to Ginny and Ron. So Fred, George and I left them at Hagrid's and went to the castle.

"I have to find Harry and warn him about the first task" I said as we walked into the castle.

"Isn't that cheating?" Fred asked.

"When did you start caring about the rules?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Since I had read Percy diary on how to follow the rules, during the summer" Fred said.

"Percy has a diary on how to follow the rules?" I laughed.

"Yeah it's next to his autographed pictures of the minister and Barty Crouch, which is beside his bed" Fred said.

I fell to my knees laughing. I can't believe Percy keeps an autographed picture of the minister and Mr. Crouch, plus a diary on how to follow the rules next to his bed.

"Is she okay?" Luna asked as she walked out of the Great Hall doors.

"Yeah she's fine" George said turning to Luna.

I stopped laughing and got up. I looked at Luna. She had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Luna" I said standing up.

"Hello Allie, Fred and George" Luna said.

"Have you seen Harry?" I asked her.

"He went to the lake with Neville a while ago" Luna said.

"Do you know where at?" I asked her.

"No. I over heard them saying something about looking for a plant Neville wanted" Luna said.

"I have to go guys" I said and ran towards the main doors.

"Thanks Luna" I shouted as I ran out the doors.

I ran down the path towards the lake. When I got to the lake I stopped running and took a few minutes to catch my breath. After I had caught my breath I looked around to see if I could see Harry or Neville.

I didn't see either of them anywhere so I started to walk the lake. I might run into them.

On my way I saw a group of three male Beauxbaton students. I walked pasted them ignoring the looks they gave me. Which was really creepy. They must be friends of Émile.

I heard feet moving behind me. I glanced behind me and saw the three boys slowly following me. I stuck my hands in my robe's pocket and gripped my wand tight.

If they try to attack me or anything I'll hex them till so bad that their future children will feel it and say , "I believe daddy just got hexed by the greatest witch ever!".

I moved a little quicker and glanced behind me again. They was also moving a little faster. I was getting tired of them following me so I stopped walking and turned around.

"Will you quite following me?" I asked them.

"We was not following you" One of the guys said with a thick french accent.

The three guys then spoke in french to each other. I wished I had Hermione with me. She would know what they was saying.

One of the guys not the one that spoke in English, grinned and stepped forward.

I took a step back a gripped my wand tighter if it was even possible.

"We came to tell you to apologize to Émile" The guy said.

"Why should I apologize to that git?" I asked them.

"Because you had ruined his uniform and your friend had pushed him. Which is very disrespect full to a pureblood like him" the guy said.

"Well he deserved to be pushed and my friend who pushed him, is also a pureblood" I said.

"A poor, muggle, loving, pureblood who shouldn't really be called a pureblood" The guy said.

I glared at the guy.

"Take that back" I said through gritted teeth.

"No" the guy said.

I got my wand out and raised it towards the group.

"You will, if you want to still have kids" I said.

The group of guys looked a little scared.

"Apologize to Émile first" the guy said.

"No. _Avis_!" I shouted and birds flew out of my wand.

They started to peck the three Beauxbaton students. They ran away waving at the birds to quit.

"You'll pay for that!" one of the guys screamed.

I rolled my eyes and started to look for Harry and Neville.

I saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny a few minutes after the incident with the three Beauxbaton students.

"Hey guys, have you seen Harry and Neville?" I asked them.

"Yeah, they're over there" Ginny said pointing over towards some trees.

"Thanks" I said and walked over to the trees.

"Hey guys" I said once I made it over to the trees and saw Harry.

"Hello Allie" Neville said.

Harry just looked up at me from where he was sitting at. I could tell he was mad about something.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked him.

"Nothings wrong" Harry said.

"I can tell something is wrong" I said sitting next to him.

"It's Ron, he's been acting like a prat ever since I've been chosen from the stupid goblet" Harry said.

"He's just a little jealous, Harry" I said.

"I know he is, but he shouldn't be a prat about it" Harry said.

"Just ignore him for a while, he might get over it" I said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try" Harry said.

"Now I have to tell you something about the first task, Harry" I said.

"What is it?" Harry asked me.

"Allie!" I heard Lee shout from some where.

"Hold on" I said.

I stood up and looked around. Lee was running over to where I was at.

"What is it, Lee?" I asked him.

"Come quick!" Lee said.

"What's wrong?" I asked him once I walked over to him.

"Fred and that french guy that tried to attack are about to fight" Lee said.

"What! Where are they!" I asked him.

"Clock tower courtyard" Lee said.

I ran to the castle as fast as I could. I made it as Fred and Émile was arguing.

"Take that back!" Fred shouted to Émile.

"No!" Émile shouted back.

"You'll pay for calling Allie that" Fred said looking at Émile with a dark look in his eyes.

I was a little scared from the look.

"She is a whore" Émile shouted.

Fred tackled Émile and started to punch him.

I tried to get past the crowd of students.

"Move it!" I screamed.

Some students moved out of the way.

"Move it or I'll hex your arses off" I shouted.

The students moved out of the way. I ran over to Fred and Émile.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I shouted.

They ignore me as they both punched at each other. I got my wand out and waved it at them. Fred and Émile flew away from each other.

"Stop it!" I said once again.

"He called you a whore, Allie. He deserves to get his arse kicked!" Fred said.

"I know, but I don't want you to kill him because of me" I said.

"But" Fred started, but I stopped him.

"You are worse than Malfoy, Émile. You shouldn't even be called a pureblood" I said looking at him.

"Shut it you filthy mud-blood" Émile spat out.

"I'm a half-blood you idiot and you need your mouth washed out" I said and raised my wand at him.

"_Scourgify_" I said.

Émile started to spit out soap.

"Out of my way!" Professor McGonagall said.

Students ran from the scene.

"You three what is the meaning of this? Fighting on school grounds" Professor McGonagall said.

"He started it, Professor" Fred said pointing to Émile.

Professor McGonagall looked at Émile and did the counter charm to the cleaning charm.

"Explain" Professor McGonagall said to Émile.

"I was just sitting over there on that bench studying for my potion test and Fred walked over to me and started to yell at me. I asked him why is he yelling. He then grabbed me by my collar and started to punch me. I tried to defend myself, but Allison got out her wand and did the cleaning charm on me" Émile said.

"That's a lie!" Fred and I shouted.

"Mr. Weasley explain your side of the story" Professor McGonagall said.

"I was sitting on that bench reading a muggle joke book. Émile and three of his friends walked over to me. One of them told me to apologize to Émile. I asked them why and the guy said because I had pushed him into the water of the Black lake and ruined his uniform. I told him I wouldn't because it was the only way to save Allie, from what ever had attacked her in the lake"

"After I said that Émile called Allie a whore. I stood up and told him to take it back. He said no. I then told him he would pay for that. He shouted out that Allie was a whore and I couldn't stop myself from tackling and punching him. I believe Allie made us split apart and did the cleaning charm on Émile after he called her the m word" Fred said.

"I will be taking 20 points from both of you and you two will have two weeks of detention with Snape at eight and Mr. Lefèvre, I will be telling Madame Maxine about this and will make sure you will get in trouble for it" Professor McGonagall said.

"You two will pay for this" Émile whispered as Professor McGonagall left.

"Will you leave us alone Émile?" I asked him.

"No" Émile said and walked away.

"Thanks, Fred" I said.

"It's no problem, Allie. He deserved it" Fred said.

"This is the second time you took up for me from Émile" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Fred's face turned red as mine did the same.

"Thanks" I said and skipped away.

When dinner came around Fred, George and I sat with Luna. After dinner was over Fred and I went to the dungeon for detention with Snape.

Snape made us clean out the cauldrons and vials. After detention Fred and I walked to the common room.

We both was to tired from cleaning that we went straight to our beds.


	11. Chapter 11

A four days went by and every night at eight Fred and I went to the dungeons for detention with Snape. We had to do an extra hour those four days, because he had found out that we had done the shampoo prank.

I woke up and got out of bed. I groaned remembering I had to take a test for McGonagall and for Snape.

I walked over to my trunk and grabbed my uniform. I walked into the bathroom trying to remember what was good potion to get rid of an ogre.

After I got dress into my uniform I figured out the Stinking draught was a good potion to use. I then started to brush my hair thinking about transfiguration.

After I got done brushing my hair and then teeth I walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to my trunk and grabbed my messenger bag that held my books. I walked out of the room and down to the common room.

Fred and George was waiting for me by the fire place.

"Ready guys?" I asked them.

"About time. What have you been doing up there?" Fred asked.

"Trying to remember stuff for our tests today" I said.

"We have tests today? With who?" Fred asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"For McGonagall and Snape" I said.

"Well we're going to fail" Fred and George said.

"Yeah, right you two for some reason get all of the answers correctly without even studying" I said.

"Ah, but the reason we pass is because we have you to cheat off of" Fred grinned putting his right arm across my shoulder.

I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

"Yeah right" I said pushing his arm off.

"Let's hurry and get some breakfast I am starving" George said.

Fred, George and I left the common room talking about the first task that was coming soon. I didn't like the idea of Harry fighting a dragon.

The day went by and took my two tests. I passed them with a good grade and the twins made the same grade as me. Cheating gits.

**~*~HP~*~**

"Wakey wakey, Allie!" Fred shouted walking into the room.

I grabbed my pillow and tossed at him. Hoping it hit him in the face.

"You missed me, but got George" Fred said laughing as he pulled the cover off of me.

"Fred!" I screamed feeling the cold air hitting my body.

"You wouldn't be cold if you was pajama pants and shirt, and not my old boxers and a tank top" Fred said as I sat up.

"Bite me" I said glaring at him.

I didn't want to wake up today, because it was the day of the first Tournament.

"Come on, Allie, don't be in a grumpy mood" Fred said frowning a little.

"I wouldn't if Harry wasn't in the bloody tournament" I said getting out of my bed.

I stretched and walked over to my trunk.

"Why are you two up here anyway?" I asked them.

"To wake you up" George said as I grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater.

"Didn't want you to miss the first task" Fred said.

"I wished you two will let me" I muttered.

"Ah, but who will help us bet against people?" Fred asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I get anything free from your future joke shop, if I help you" I said.

"Hm?" Fred looked at George who stared at him. They both stared at each other like they was talking in a weird twin like way.

George nodded his head and Fred then nodded his.

"Deal" Fred said to me grinning.

"Okay, now that is sorted how about you two get out of here so I can get ready" I said.

"Alright" Fred said.

Fred and George left the room. I heard them scream as they slid down the staircase.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom. I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom after I had brushed my hair and teeth.

I walked back over to my trunk and dug around for my coat, gloves and scarf. It was going to be cold today.

After I got my coat, gloves and scarf, I found them I put them on and left the room. I walked down to the common room hoping Harry will survive today.

"Ready to go Allie?" Fred asked.

"No" I said.

"Okay, let's go!" Fred and George said grabbing my arms and dragging me to where the tournament was being held.

"Hey! Wanted to see Harry before the tournament!" I shouted.

"He's already down at the Quidditch pitch" George said.

"Quidditch pitch?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"I heard they turned it into a rocky arena" Fred said.

Fred was right. The Quidditch pitch was now a arena full of giant sharp rocks and a dragon chained to the ground with a golden egg near it. I almost fainted seeing the dragon.

"You don't look so good, Allie" George said.

"Did you catch something?" Fred asked.

"No, I'm good" I said.

"Alright then, let's go find a seat" Fred grinned.

I gulped and followed them to where Ginny was sitting at.

"What are you two wearing?" Ginny asked Fred and George.

"These are for betting" George said.

"Do you want to bet on who'll win or lose?" Fred asked.

"You know who she'll bet on winning" George grinned.

"Oh right, you'll bet on Harry. Well how much?" Fred asked Ginny.

"I'm not betting" Ginny said.

"Alright. What about you, Allie?" Fred asked me.

"I think I'll pass" I said.

"No one wants to" Fred said.

"Go around and ask others" I said.

"Good idea" Fred said.

Fred and George left to ask other students.

"I hope he'll be okay" I said to no one.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Harry" I said.

"Me too" Ginny said.

Five minutes passed and a canon went off.

Cedric Diggory walked out of a entrance in the rocky arena. A lot of people was cheering Diggory. Fred and George came back to where Ginny and I was at to watch.

Cedric turned a rock into a golden labrador dog, making the dragon go after it as Cedric grabbed the golden egg.

I even cheered as Cedric got the egg.

The next person to come out was Kurm, then Fluer, and then Harry.

I gulped and grabbed someone's hand, as Harry stumbled out of the entrance.

"He'll be fine, Allie" Fred whispered into my ear.

I looked at him and then down at my hand. I had grabbed his.

"S-sorry" I stuttered.

"It's alright, and he'll be fine" Fred said once again.

"I hope so" I said and turned to look at the arena, to see the dragon almost crushing Harry with it's tail.

Once the dragon stopped trying to crush Harry, he ran to get away.

I let out a gasped as the dragon's tail once again try to crush, Harry.

"I can't watch" I said turning my body into Fred or George.

I couldn't tell which one was which because I moved to fast to tell which was which. Fred or George wrapped their arm around me held me there.

I heard the dragon breath out fire. I squeezed Fred or George.

"Your wand, Harry! Your wand" Hermione shouted from in front of us.

A minute had passed and the dragon breathed fire at Harry. Everyone started to cheer. I looked up to Harry flying on his firebolt towards the egg. He came close, but the dragon breathed fire at him.

Luckily Harry flew up from the fire. The dragon tried flying after Harry, but it's chain got in the way. So it broke free.

I let out a gasp again as the dragon flew after Harry. Harry tried getting away from the dragon by flying through the teachers and staff stand. It didn't work as the dragon flew above it. It's tail however didn't, it went through the stand.

"Yeah! Well done dragon!" Fred and George shouted clapping.

I looked up to see which twin I was hugging. It was Fred. Why am I always grabbing his hand, or hugging him? I asked myself inside my mind.

"Where'd he go?" I asked them as I looked around in the sky.

"Don't know?" They both said also looking around in the sky.

"You don't think he was eatin do you?" Ron asked.

I glared at him.

"Don't say that!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry" Ron said.

"Don't worry about her, she's just on her" Before Fred could finish his sentence I stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Fred shouted holding his foot, while jumping up and down.

George was laughing, which made me laugh. I soon stopped remembering Harry could get killed by the dragon.

Two minutes later Harry was flying towards the arena with a smoking firebolt. Everyone cheered excitedly seeing Harry.

Harry flew down to the egg and grabbed it. Everyone cheered even more.

"I knew he could do it!" I said happily as Fred, George, Ginny and I left the arena with everyone else.

"Right, then why was you worried he wasn't?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Because you know why" I said glancing at Ginny.

I hadn't told anyone minus Fred and George that Harry was my God brother.

"Oh right" Fred said.

**~*~HP~*~**

We was all celebrating in the Gryffindor common room.

At the moment Fred and George had Harry raise on his shoulder, with everyone, minus Ron was cheering.

"Yes, Harry!" George cheered.

"Knew you wouldn't die, Harry. Lose a leg" Fred cheered.

"Or an arm" George added.

"Pack it in altogether?" Fred cheered.

"Never!" Fred and George cheered together.

"Sush!" Seamus Finnigan said kissing the golden egg.

"Go on, Harry. What's the clue?" Seamus asked raising the golden egg to Harry.

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked after getting the egg.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Do you want me to open it?" Harry asked.

There was another cheer of yes.

Harry twisted the top of the egg and it opened.

When Harry opened a horrible and painful sound came from it. I covered my ears and ducked a little from being scared by the sudden sound.

I noticed Fred and George dropped Harry to cover their own ears.

Once Harry closed the egg Ron decided to say something.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asked Harry.

Everyone was silent and watched Ron and Harry.

"All right, everyone! Go back to your knitting. This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in" Fred said.

After Fred said that everyone started to walk away. Ron walked over to Harry. I hope they work everything out and become friends again, because Harry needs friends at the moment.

"Hey guys" I said walking over to where Fred and George was now standing at.

"Hey Allie" they both said.

"I'm so glad one of the tasks is over, now there is only two left to worry about" I said.

"Allie, he'll be fine. He killed a dragon. I'm pretty sure he can past those two tasks" Fred said.

"And you need to stop worrying so much. You'll turn out like our mum" George said.

"She has to be worry about you two, it's her job" I said .

"Yeah, but it's not your job to worry about Harry so much" Fred said.

"I know it's not, but I just can't help worrying about him doing this tournament. Something doesn't feel right about it" I said.

We talked for a minute or two and I walked off to find Harry.

I found Harry being crowded by some third years.

"Move it, or you'll all wake up glue to each other" I said threatening.

The third years ran away.

"Hey Harry. Congratulation on getting the egg" I said.

"Thanks, Allie" Harry said.

I pulled Harry into a hug.

"I was so worried about you, Harry" I said while still hugging him.

"You don't need too" Harry said.

"Yes I do. You're my little God brother" I said letting him go.

"Just remember, Harry, be careful while doing this tournament. Something doesn't feel right about it" I said.

"I will" Harry said.

**~*HP*~**

That night I had a horrible nightmare. I was running down a hallway in the castle. I heard some loud bang. It was coming from outside. I walked out and saw a dragons, about ten of them flying towards the castle breathing fire. I noticed some people was outside. They was Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, along with Neville.

One of the dragons noticed them and breather fire at them. Before the fire hit them, I had awoken.

I got out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I had sweat all over my pale face. I turned the sink on and splashed water onto my face.

I couldn't go back to sleep and it was only two in the morning. So I decided to go to the common room and see if I could fall asleep on one of the couches.

When I got down there I noticed two sneaking red heads walking into the common room. They didn't see me so I cleared my throat.

They jumped and turned around looking terrified.

"And where have you two been?" I asked them trying to sound like Molly.

"Kitchen for a midnight snack, mum" Fred grinned.

"Like I believe that. So what was two up to?" I asked them as they sat down on one the couches.

I sat down between them.

"We just planned a little prank for a special teacher" George said grinning.

"And who's the teacher?" I asked.

"Snape of course. Making us clean out his bathroom, on Monday after dinner. Disgusting" Fred said.

I shudder remembering the horrible smell coming from the toilet.

"Don't remind me" I said.

"Sorry, Allie" Fred said.

"So why are you up?" George asked.

"Nightmare" I said.

"What was it?" Fred asked with a little worried look on his face.

"Just about dragons attacking the castle" I said.

I didn't want to tell them, one of the dragons was going to eat them.

"Allie, do you need help falling asleep again?" Fred asked with a grin.

He had a plan and it wasn't going to be good.

"Yeah" I said hoping his plan wasn't going to kill me.

"I've been working on the sleeping charm, Filtwick taught us last week. I could use it on you" Fred said.

"No thanks" I said.

"Oh come on, let me just try?" Fred asked giving me the puppy dog eyes look.

I couldn't help, but give in.

"Alright, but if I die from it, I'll come back and haunt you" I told Fred.

He nodded and got out his wand.

"_somnus iam_" Fred said.

The spell hit me, but I didn't feel any different.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Just wait a second" Fred said.

"Well that di" I stop talking as I let out a yawn.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy and my legs was getting tired. I closed my eyes and felt someone pick me up.

I then went into a deep sleep.

**~Fred P.O.V~**

I picked Allie up, seeing she was about to fall asleep standing up.

"Where should we put her?" George asked.

"We can't go up into the girls dorm. She can sleep in my bed tonight" I said.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" George asked.

"I dunno. Maybe with you" I said.

He shook his head no.

"You kick in your sleep" George said.

"I guess, I'll sleep in the floor then" I said.

"You could share a bed with Allie" George said as we walked up to our room.

My cheeks turned a little pink.

"She'll kill if she see's me sleeping next to her" I said as we walked into the room.

"No she won't" George said.

"You better be right" I said, laying Allie down on my bed.

I put the covers over her head. I got changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt.

I pulled the covers off of Allie. She moved her knees up to her chest and started to shake. I laughed a little and laid down on the bed. I pulled the covers over us. Allie hugged me and stopped shaking.

"You two look like lovebirds" George said.

"Shut it, George" I said and closed the curtains.

"Be safe and quite, Fred" George whispered.

I heard him laughing.

I rolled my eyes and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt something warm and soft beside me. I tried to get up, but something pulled me. I opened my eyes wide. I turned my head to my left to see who was sleeping in the same bed as me. It was Fred. My cheeks turned redder than my hair.

Why am I in the same bed as Fred? I asked myself, trying to remember what happened the night before. The only thing I remember is getting hit by the sleeping spell.

"Wake up" I said elbowing Fred in the stomach.

"Oof" Fred said as he let go of me to hold his stomach.

"That's a nice way to wake someone up, Allie" Fred said sitting up.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't let go of me" I said getting out of his bed.

"Morning," George said grinning.

"Morning, George" I said before I stretched.

"Why am I in here?" I asked them.

"Because we couldn't put you back in your bed last night" George said.

"Okay, well I'm going to my room now" I said and walked over to the door.

"See ya later, Allie" Fred and George said.

"See ya guys" I said and walked out of their room.

I walked down the staircase and into the common room. No one was in there so I walked up the girls staircase.

I walked into my room and over to my trunk. I got out my uniform. I then walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and walked down to the common room.

Fred and George was waiting for me.

"Let's go get some breakfast" Fred and George said.

"Okay" I said.

We walked to the Great Hall. We sat near Harry, Ron and Hermione, who was talking about something in _The Daily Prophet_.

A second or third year walked up to Ron with a package in his arms.

"Parcel for you, Mr. Weasley" the third year said.

"Thank you, Nigel" Ron said taking the package from Nigel.

Nigel stood where he was staring at Harry with a smile.

"Not now, Nigel. Later. Go on" Ron told Nigel.

Nigel left, looking a little disappointed.

Poor kid. I thought.

I noticed Hermione gave him the _look_, that said you better explain or I'll tell your mother.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph" Ron explained as he opened his package.

"Remind me to get Harry's autograph" I whispered to Fred and George.

They nodded.

"Oh, look, Mum's sent me something" Ron said and pulled out an ugly dress type robe thing.

"Mum sent me a dress" Ron said standing up and held the thing to him.

"Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry said jokingly and reached into the box.

"Aha" Harry said holding a lacy thing.

"Nose down, Harry" Ron said and walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny, these must be for you" Ron said.

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly and it might be Allie's" Ginny said.

Ron turned towards me. Before he could say anything Hermione started to laugh.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked Hermione.

"They're not for Ginny or Allison. They're for you" Hermione said.

Fred and George started to laugh. Which made me start to laugh.

"Dress robes" Hermione said.

"Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked.

"You all will see during your fourth class, Mr. Weasley. Now please sit down and eat your breakfast" Professor McGonagall said.

Ron sat down after he put his dress robes back into it's box.

Professor McGonagall walked away.

"I wonder what's going on during our fourth class?" I asked Fred and George.

They shrugged their shoulder.

We ate breakfast and went to our classes.

When it was time to leave for our fourth class, Professor Sprout told us to go to our head of house class rooms.

Fred, George and I walked to Professor McGonagall's classroom. When we got there, the room was empty with only benches on the right and left of the room.

"Boys on one side and girls on the other" Professor McGonagall said.

I walked over to where Ginny was. Once everyone made it into the room, Filch started messing with a record player.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity"

"As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost a dance" Professor McGonagall said.

Once Professor McGonagall said dance most of the girls got excited and started to whispered. The boys was different. They groaned and started to whisper to each other.

I don't like dances and they don't like me. I can't dance and I hate wearing dresses. along with high heels.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons" Professor McGonagall said and looked at Fred and George after she had said that.

I noticed George whispering something to Fred. Fred turned to George and started to whisper something fast.

"Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes?" Ron asked looking a little terrified.

"Will you join me, please?" Professor McGonagall asked holding out her hand.

Ron stood up looking embarrassed.

Professor McGonagall and Ron walked to the middle of the room.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist" McGonagall said.

"Where?" Ron asked a little shock.

"My waist" McGonagall said.

As Ron put his left arm on McGonagall waist, someone wolf whistled.

"And extend your arm. Mr. Filch, if you please" McGonagall said.

Filch started the record player to play music.

"One, two, three" McGonagall started to sing.

I noticed Fred and George acting like they were dancing. I was trying to hold my laughter. Fred saw me watching them and winked at me.

Then they leaned near Harry. Harry whispered something to them. They answered and went back to what they were doing, until McGonagall told everyone to dance. All the girls minus me stood up excitedly.

"Boys, on your feet! You too Ms. Black" McGonagall said.

The boys didn't moved, except Neville. He walked over to Ginny and asked to dance. I guess she said yes, because they started to practice to dance. I looked over to Fred and George, who were arguing silently. I rolled my eyes.

I got up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys" I said making them both jump.

"Do you want to practice dancing?" Fred asked me quickly.

"If you want your feet broken, then sure" I said.

Fred grabbed my hand and walked out to the middle of the room. Some boys started to ask some girl to practice dancing.

"Ow!" Fred hissed, as I accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's alright. Here just stay on my feet, while I do the dancing" Fred said.

"Okay" I said and stood on his feet.

We started to dance.

"This is sort of fun" I said.

"Yeah. Never thought dancing would be" Fred said.

"So what were you and George arguing about a moment ago?" I asked him.

"Nothing important" Fred said.

Once we got done dancing, McGonagall told us to gone on to lunch.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

**~*~HP~*~**

"So who are you going to the ball with?" Luna asked me as we sat outside in one of court yards.

"Don't know. What about you?" I asked her.

"I can't go" Luna said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I have to be a fourth year" Luna said.

"Unless you get asked by someone who's in the grade or higher asks you" I said.

"I don't think anyone would want to ask me" Luna said.

"Why not? You're pretty, smart and fun to be around. I'm sure one guy at this school will ask you" I said.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I am sure that no one would want to go to the Yule Ball with me" Luna said.

"Trust me, Luna. I can find someone for you" I said grinning.

"No, please don't!" Luna said.

"To late. Oi! George get over here!" I shouted across the courtyard.

George looked up from a book. Probably a joke book.

"Come here" I mouthed.

George put the book down.

"Oh, look! It's a Jibbly" Luna said excitedly and ran away.

I could tell she was lying about that one.

"What is it?" George asked me.

"Will you ask Luna to the ball?" I asked him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I can tell she has a crush on you and I can tell you have crush on her also" I grinned.

"Allie, you know who I like" George said looking into my eyes.

I gulped. George still likes me like that. Crap.

"George, you know I don't have the same feelings for you" I said.

"I know, but I just can't stop those feelings. I tried asking a few girls out, but every time I'm about to ask them out, I see you" George said.

"George, you should ask Luna out for the Yule Ball. You might forget those feelings about me and get those feelings for a certain blonde Ravenclaw" I said.

"I guess, it couldn't hurt" George said.

"If you want to know where she's at, she might be in the library hiding" I said.

"Why would she be hiding?" He asked.

"Just go find her" I said.

**~George P.O.V~**

I can't believe I'm actually listening to Allie. I walked into the castle and up to the library. I had to ask a few third years to find it. I never been there, before. I walked into the library. I found the blonde Ravenclaw I was looking for, hiding behind a giant stack of books. I walked over to the stack of books.

"Hello Luna" I said smiling at her.

"H-hello George" Luna said with a little blush forming on her cheeks.

She sort of look cute that way.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" I asked her.

Her face turned a deeper pink.

"Sure" she said.

"I'll see you around then" I grinned and left.

I walked back to the court yard and found Allie there sitting and reading a transfiguring book.

"I asked her" I said sitting beside Allie.

"What did she say!" She asked me excitedly, as she laid her book down.

"She said yes" I said smiling.

Allie let out a scream and hugged me.

"I have to go find, Luna!" Allie shouted and ran off.

I laughed and shook my head.

"What was that about?" Fred asked me as he walked out of the castle and into the court yard.

"I asked Luna to the ball, and she said yes. I then told Allie and you seen what happened when I told her" I said.

"I don't get how girls get so excited over things like that" Fred said sitting down beside me.

"Me neither. So who are you going to ask?" I asked him.

"Dunno" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You should ask, Allie" I said.

"Why?" He asked me.

I can't believe he doesn't see his feelings for Allie yet.

"You need to get your brain checked" I said.

"Hey! You need yours checked" Fred said.

"Well you should ask Allie" I said getting up.

"Alright. I'll go ask her" Fred said and got up also.

He walked through the door that Allie had ran through.

Fred walked back out.

"Do you know where she went?" Fred asked me.

"Library" I said.

"Where's that at?" He asked me.

I told him the directions. He left through the door.

**~Fred P.O.V~**

Following George's directions I walked up to the library. When I walked into the library I was shocked at what I saw.

"Allison, would you go to the ball with me?" Cedric asked Allie.

"Okay" Allie said with a blush and smile on her face.

I walked out of the library and to the common room. Hoping George was there. He was.

"How did it go?" George asked me.

"Terrible" I said sitting next to him on one of the couches.

"What happened?" He asked frowning.

"Diggory asked her as I walked into the library" I said glaring at the fire place.

"I can't believe she actually said yes to him" George said.

"Yeah" I said.

George and I sat in the common room until it was time for lunch. We walked down to the Great Hall. We sat at the Ravenclaw table. George sat beside Luna. I noticed Cedric was holding Allie's hand as they walked to the Hufflepuff tabled.

I didn't feel hungry any more.

"I can't believe it. She's going out with him now" I hissed.

"Who?" Luna asked curiously.

"Diggory asked Allie to the ball and I guess he also asked her to be his girlfriend" George said.

"I'm going back to the common room" I said and was about to get up.

"Fred, wait" George said, "You should eat"

"I'm not hungry" I said and got up.

I walked out of the Great Hall and up to the common room.

When everyone walked into the common room, after lunch, I saw Allie. She was walking over to where I was sitting at. I got up and walked up to my room.

I didn't want to see, talk or be around her at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

~Luna P.O.V~

I was walking down the hallway looking for a Tepeck. A little creature that will help you find things. I need to find my shoes, it's really cold walking around bare footed.

Someone took them and hid them again. I don't mind though.

"Luna!" Allie shouted from a few feet in front of me.

We haven't talked since the time she asked George to ask me to the Ball, which was two weeks ago.

"Hello Allie" I said walking to her.

"Hey Luna. Do you want to go dress shopping?" She asked me.

"Sure" I said.

She grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Let's hurry. I want to get back here before curfew, so I can hang out with Cedric" Allie said.

Allie and Cedric are boyfriend and girlfriend, since Cedric asked Allie to the ball.

Allie, and I walked to Hogsmeade and to a little dress shop right beside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"I wonder which one Cedric would love?" Allie asked looking around the dress store.

Allie's been acting strange. She wouldn't quit talking about Cedric on our way to Hogsmeade.

"He would love anyone of these dresses" I said and looked a blue dress.

The dress was an aqua like blue with little silver like flower design going down the back. It was really pretty.

"I like this one" I said.

"It would look great on you. Go try it on" Allie said getting the dress off the rack and hand it to me.

"Thank you" I said and walked into the dressing room.

I got undress and put the dress on.

Allie was right. It did look great on me.

I frown as I saw the price. I didn't have enough gallons for it. I took the dress off and got redress. I walked out.

"What's wrong?" Allie asked as she saw.

"I don't have enough money for it" I said.

"How much is it?" She asked me.

"A hundred gallons" I said.

"Let me buy it for you" She said.

"No, I couldn't pay you back" I said.

"Don't worry about it, Luna. It could be your Christmas gift" Allie said taking the dress from me and taking it to the sells witch.

"Could you watch this dress?" She asked her.

"Sure" the sells witch said.

Allie walked back over to me.

"Could you help me find a dress?" Allie asked me.

"Sure" I said.

Allie, and I started to walk around the store.

After two hours of looking for a dress, we decided to leave and have lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

"I can't believe we couldn't find a dress that I liked in there" Allie said.

"I believe the sells witch sold most of the prettier ones to other people" I said.

Allie let out a sigh.

"I forgot to pay for your dress!" Allie said jumping up, "I'll be right back".

Allie was about to leave when I grabbed her wrist.

"Give me the money and I'll go buy it" I said.

"Okay" Allie said sitting down.

I smiled and stood up.

"I'll be back" I said and walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

**~Sirius P.O.V~**

I couldn't stay out of the country knowing Harry has been entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Something is not right about it.

I am now hiding in a cave right outside Hogsmeade with Buckbeak.

I heard from Harry yesterday that Allison and one of her friends was going dress shopping today. So I'm now in my animagus form looking for my daughter.

I caught her scent and it was coming from the Three Broomsticks.

Dogs weren't allowed in there so, I just waited outside.

After ten minutes of waiting outside, I noticed two red headed twins. I believe them are the Weasley twins, Allison had told me about.

I got up and walked over to them waging my tail happily.

I let out a bark. One of the twins looked terrified.

"Isn't that?" The twin that wasn't scared asked and looked at his terrified twin.

"I don't know" the terrified one said.

"I believe it is. Are you _Sirius_?" the not terrified one asked. He whispered my name.

I barked and nodded my head.

"Allie isn't with us. I believe she's somewhere with _Cedric_" The not terrified twin said.

When the twin that wasn't terrified said Cedric he had a look of jealousy and anger.

I wanted to know who Cedric was, so I grabbed onto the not terrified twin pant leg and pulled on it lightly towards a dark alley.

"You want us to go there?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Come on, George" That means this one was... what did Allison tell me his name was? Frank? Fabian?

"I don't know, Fred" George said looking at me.

Right! It's Fred.

"George, he's innocent" Fred said.

"I know that, but you know I'm afraid of dogs" George said.

I couldn't help, but laugh.

"I think he's laughing at you, George" Fred grinned.

"Shut it, Fred" George said and walked over to the alley.

Fred and I followed him.

I transformed into myself.

"Hello, boys. It's nice to finally meet you. Allison told me a lot about you two" I said.

"She has?" One of them asked.

"Yes. Quite a lot. So tell me who is Cedric?" I asked them.

"He's this stupid Hufflepuff git, dating Allie" One of them said with anger and jealousy in their voice.

"I thought Allison, would go for a Gryffindor" I said to myself.

"We did too" Fred and George muttered quietly.

"I need your help" I told them.

"With what?" They asked.

"Allison is in the Three Broomsticks. I want to talk to her, but dogs aren't allowed in there. Could one or both of you get her for me?" I asked them.

"Sure" One of them said.

"Great. I'll be waiting here for her" I said.

They nodded and left. I watched as one of them walked in while the other one just stood by the door.

A minute or two had passed and Allison walked out with one of the twins. Allison looked at the one twin that waited by the door and then frowned.

She then walked over to the alley.

"Hello Allison" I said hugging her as she walked over to me.

"Hey dad" She said hugging me back.

It felt good hugging Allison. I really wished we could become a family.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked me.

"I just wanted to see you. Harry told me yesterday that you was going dress shopping and I wanted to give you something. I hope you don't have a dress yet" I said and dug around in my pocket for the small item.

I grabbed it and pulled it out. I then got my wand out.

"_Engorgio_" I said waving my wand.

The small item grew into a beautiful purple strapless dress. It's sparkled a little on the bottom.

"It's beautiful" Allison said looking at the dress.

"It belonged to your mother, when she was your age" I said remembering when Alina wore it to one of the school dances.

"It must have looked beautiful on her" Allison said touching the dress.

"It did" I said with tears in my eyes.

I miss Alina so much. I wished I hadn't gone after Peter. We could have become a real family.

I blame myself for what happened to Alina, James and Lily.

"Dad!" Allison shouted knocking me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, looking a little worried.

"Yeah, just got lost in my mind" I said.

"Oh okay" She said.

"So tell me, who's Cedric?" I asked her.

Her face light up once I mentioned him.

"He's my amazingly hot boyfriend! He's soo cute and he's also a Hufflepuff! I know you might not like about how he's a Hufflepuff, but at least he isn't a Slytherin. Anyway Cedric is just amazing" She wouldn't stop telling me about him.

It was almost five when I told her she should go back to the school.

"Alright. Well I'll see ya later" She said.

She was about to leave when I called for her.

"Wait! Here take it" I said reaching her the dress.

"I couldn't" Allison said looking at the dress.

"When you was a baby, your mother always told me when you turn sixteen this will be yours" I said.

Allison had tears form in her eyes.

"She really said that?" She asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"Alright. I'll take it" Allison said taking the dress.

"Bye Allison" I said hugging her one last time.

She left.

I frowned after she left. When Allison was talking about her boyfriend Cedric, it seemed like she was under a love potion. Not a strong one, but a love potion none the less.

I have to find those Weasley twins again, but they're probably at the castle now. Guess I'll have to find my own way into the castle, good thing I know all of the secret passages.


	14. Chapter 14

~Sirius P.O.V~

I was walking down the corridor in my animagus form to the Gryffindor common room. I hope this time I can sneak in there. I heard two sets of foot steps quietly. I glanced behind me and saw the two people I was looking for.

They noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" they asked.

I walked over to a broom closet and scratched at it. They got what I was trying to say, which was we need to talk in private.

One of the the twins walked over to the broom closet and opened it. I walked in and transformed into my regular self. Then both Fred and George walked in. One of them closed the door behind them.

"I need to tell you two something" I whispered.

"What is it?" They asked in a whispered.

"I believe Allison has been put under a love potion. She wouldn't quit talking about Cedric and spoke about him like he was the most important thing. I need you two to give Allison this hate potion. It's the only way to break a love potion" I said handing one of the twins a vial full of the hate potion that I borrowed from the potion shop.

"Now that you mention it, she seems like she is under one, but Fred never acted like that. He was always with Johnson" George I think said.

"Fred, was probably under a strong one. Allison is under a weak one, but it's strong enough for her to be in love with him and talk non stop about Cedric" I said.

"So when do we give her the antidote?" They asked.

"As soon as possible" I said.

"We can sneak up to the girls dorm tonight and give her the antidote" one of them said.

"You two know how to get up there?" I asked them.

"Yeah. All you have to do is when the stairs turn into the slide you have to run up it fast" one of them said.

"You found this out on your own?" I asked them.

They nodded.

"You two are just like your uncles Fabian and Gideon. Genius pranksters" I said, "You two better hurry and give the potion to Allison" I said.

They nodded and opened the door. I quickly transformed and ran out of the broom closet.

**~Fred's P.O.V~**

Cedric better have not gave Allie a love potion! I'll kill him!

George and I rushed to Gryffindor tower. Once we walked into the common room, we rushed up to the girls dorm. George opened the door to Allie's room quietly. We tiptoed over to Allie's bed. We were about to wake her up, when she jumped up.

"What the... cough … cough ... what the hell did you just give me?" She asked us after George had quickly poured the hate potion into her mouth.

"A hate potion" George said.

"Why?" She asked us.

"We and your father think you're under a love potion" George said.

"Who would give me a love potion?" Allie asked.

"I have a good idea. Cedric" I said.

"Cedric's my friend" Allie said.

"Your boyfriend" George said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"When he asked you to the ball, he also asked you to be his girlfriend" George said.

"He never asked me to the ball or to be his girlfriend" Allie said.

"See you was under a love potion, because you don't remeber any of it. What's the last thing you remember?" George asked.

"I was going up here and I found a box of chocolate, with caramel. You know I love those. I ate the whole box and then blank. I also remember talking to my dad. He gave me a dress that belonged to my mum. Also telling you, George to ask Luna to the ball. You did didn't you?" Allie said.

"Yes, I did ask her and she said yes" George said.

Allie let out a sequel of joy.

"I have to help Luna find a dress!" Allie said excitedly.

"You already did" George said

"Oh" Allie said looking embarrassed.

"Allie, do you still have the box of chocolates?" I asked her.

"I think so, why?" She asked me.

"Could I see it?" I asked.

"Sure, just wait a minute" Allie said and got out of her bed.

She went to her trunk and opened it. She dug around in it and pulled out a small box.

"Here" She said handing the box to me.

I took the box from her and looked at it. It was heart shape box with a fake rose on top. I opened it and looked in it. It was empty. I was about to put the lid on the box when I noticed some writing.

I read it out loud.

"You deserve this, love your ex-admire" I looked at Allie, like she lost her mind.

"Allie, you never eat anything that has something like this written on it" I said handing her the lid.

"You know I can't help it. I love chocolate with caramel in it!" Allie said.

"I believe it was Émile, that sent you the chocolate" George said.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"He used to like you and he also said he'll get you back for getting him in trouble" George said.

"I'm going to kill him" I said.

"No your not. I am" She said with a angry look in her eyes.

"He played with mine and Cedric's feelings! He'll pay for it tomorrow" Allie said.

"Also mine" I muttered.

"Did you say something?" She asked me.

"No" I said.

"You two should get out of here. It's late and I'm tired. We will fix all of this in the morning" Allie said.

We nodded and left. We walked to our room and went to bed.

**~*~HP~*~**

Allie, George and I walked down to the Great Hall once we had awoken.

Once we walked into the Great Hall, Cedric got up and walked over to Allie. Allie frowned.

"Hey" Cedric said smiling once he got to Allie.

"Could we talk?" Allie asked him.

"Sure" Cedric said.

"In private" Allie said.

"Okay" Cedric said with a slight frown.

I couldn't help, but feel a little happy.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Allison and Cedric walked out of the Great Hall and outside the castle.

"Cedric, I have to break up with you" Allison said.

"Why?" Cedric asked frowning.

"I was under a love potion that made me love you" Allison said.

"Oh, but who would put you under a love potion?" Cedric asked her.

Allison wasn't going to tell Cedric that Émile was the one who had put her under a love potion.

"I don't know" Allison lied.

"So I guess we aren't going to the ball either?" Cedric asked.

"No we're not" Allison said.

"I guess I can tell Cho Chang I'll go with her then" Cedric said.

"Mm hm" Allison said.

In her head she was thinking "What the hell! He already have someone else to go to the ball with!"

"Well I'm going to go back to the Great Hall, bye" Allison said and walked back into the castle.

**~Allie's P.O.V~**

I walked into the Great hall and over to the Ravenclaw table, where Fred. George and Luna was sitting at.

"How did it go?" Fred asked me with a little smile.

"Great" I said.

We ate breakfast.

**~*~HP~*~**

"So who are you going to ask to the ball?" I asked Fred as we walked to Care of Magical creatures.

"A certain Gryffindor" Fred said smiling.

"Really? Who?" I asked him.

"Allie" Fred said as he stopped walking.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Move it" Émile said pushing pass Fred and me.

I fell to the ground.

"Oi!" Fred shouted angrily at Émile.

"What?" Émile asked turning around.

"Come back here and apologize to Allie" Fred said as he helped me up.

"Why?" Émile asked.

"For giving her a love potion and knocking her down" Fred said.

"I see you got my gift" Émile grinned.

"Oi, you three get over 'ere. Class is starting" Hagrid shouted from his hut.

"Better get going" Émile said and walked over to Hagrid's hut.

I was about to run at Émile, but Fred grabbed me by my waist.

"Not now, Allie" Fred whispered into my ear.

I felt his hot breath on my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up. Fred let go of me and dragged me over to Hagrid's.

After Care of Magical Creatures, Fred and I walked back to the castle. On the way there, Émile and four of his friends were waiting by the door.

"Move" I growled at them.

"No" one of Émile friends said.

"Émile why won't you leave us alone?" I asked him.

"Because, you are the one girl that won't date me" Émile said.

There was a growl from behind us. I turned around and saw my dad in his animagus form.

"What the? Where did that dog come from?" one of Émile friends said.

Dad ran at them barking. They all ran away screaming like little girls.

"Thanks, Padfoot" I said hugging him.

Dad barked and nodded. He left.

"Good thing dad was here to get rid of them" I told Fred as we walked to our next class.

**~*~HP~*~**

"Hey Fred?" I asked as we walked to the common room from dinner.

George was talking to Luna. They were still in the Great Hall.

"Yeah Allie?" Fred asked.

"Tell me who you're going to ask to the Yule Ball?" I asked him.

Fred stopped walking. I stopped also.

"Allie, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Fred asked.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh" Allie said looking embarrassed.

"Allie, do you still have the box of chocolates?" I asked her.

"I think so, why?" She asked me.

"Could I see it?" I asked.

"Sure, just wait a minute" Allie said and got out of her bed.

She went to her trunk and opened it. She dug around in it and pulled out a small box.

"Here" She said handing the box to me.

I took the box from her and looked at it. It was heart shape box with a fake rose on top. I opened it and looked in it. It was empty. I was about to put the lid on the box when I noticed some writing.

I read it out loud.

"You deserve this, love your ex-admire" I looked at Allie, like she lost her mind.

"Allie, you never eat anything that has something like this written on it" I said handing her the lid.

"You know I can't help it. I love chocolate with caramel in it!" Allie said.

"I believe it was Émile, that sent you the chocolate" George said.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

"He used to like you and he also said he'll get you back for getting him in trouble" George said.

"I'm going to kill him" I said.

"No your not. I am" She said with a angry look in her eyes.

"He played with mine and Cedric's feelings! He'll pay for it tomorrow" Allie said.

"Also mine" I muttered.

"Did you say something?" She asked me.

"No" I said.

"You two should get out of here. It's late and I'm tired. We will fix all of this in the morning" Allie said.

We nodded and left. We walked to our room and went to bed.

"Allie will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Fred asked.

Do I want to go to the ball with Fred? It would be funner than going with someone else.

"Sure" I said smiling.

"Great" Fred said also smiling.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours. Fred was leaning his head towards me, as I leaned my head towards his.

"Hey guys" George said walking towards us.

We stopped moving and leaned back.

"Hey George" Fred and I said.

"What were you two doing?" George asked.

"Waiting for you" Fred lied.

"Oh. Well let's go" George said.

Fred, George and I walked to the common room. We spent an hour joking and talking.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Night" I said and walked over to the girl's staircase.

"Night, Allie" Fred and George said.

I walked up the staircase and into my room.

**~Three Days Later~**

I walked into the common room and saw Harry laying down one the couch in front of the fire place with the golden egg on his chest.

"Having trouble?" I asked Harry as I sat down by his feet.

"Yeah. I can't find out what the clue is in this thing" Harry said.

"It's all right, Ron. It's okay, Ron. It's all right. It doesn't matter" Ginny told Ron as she with one of her friends guide Ron into the room.

Harry sat up.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked Ron.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out" Ginny said as she help Ron sit in one of the chairs.

Hermione who was reading a book got up along with Harry and walked over to Ron.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

I walked over to them.

"No, of course" Hermione said.

Ron shook his head.

"She said yes?" Hermione asked covering her mouth with her hands.

"Don't be silly. There she was, walking by. You know how I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out" Ron said.

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening" Ginny said.

"And what did you do then?" Harry asked.

"What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this, Harry. I don't know what got into me" Ron said.

The Patil twins walked passed Harry and told him hi. I nudged him with my elbow and nodded my head at them. Harry got what I was saying.

"Hey!" Harry said walking after them.

**~*~HP~*~**

It was the night of the Yule ball. All day I was in the fourth year's girl's room as they fixed my hair and make up for me.

I'm not really good at fixing my make-up or hair really good. It was an hour before the ball to start.

"Done" Lavender Brown said as she put down the tube of red lipstick.

"I'm also done" Parvati Patil said laying her wand down.

"Thanks, guys" I said getting up.

"You're welcome" Lavender and Parvarti said.

I walked over to a mirror. My ginger hair was curled. On my head was a small sliver tiara. I raised my hand to touch it.

"Ah! You'll mess your hair up" Parvati said smacking my hand.

"Sorry, but who's tiara is this?" I asked her.

"Mine, but it was the only to hold your curls in place" Parvati said.

"I'll return it to you tomorrow" I said.

"Okay" Parvati said.

"I think it's time to go down to the Great Hall" Lavender said.

"Wait! Allie, you can't wear those shoes to the ball" Parvati said pointing at my converse.

"Those are the only shoes, besides my school uniform shoes I have" I said.

"You can wear a pair of mine" Parvati said walking over to her trunk.

She pulled out a pair of black high heels.

"Sit down" Parvati instructed.

I sat down. Parvati took my shoes off and put the high heels on.

"Perfect" Parvati said and stood up.

I got up and almost fell, but Parvati grabbed my hands.

"Careful now" Parvati said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Wait! Pictures!" Lavender said.

We took pictures. After taking pictures I walked slowly towards the door.

I made it down the staircase and in to the common room. I was going to meet Fred outside of the Great Hall, along with George and Luna. I walked out of the common room and down the grand stair case carefully. I finally made it to the bottom.

I saw Fred staring at me with his mouth dropped opened. I felt my cheeks heat up. I walked over to Fred shyly.

"Wow. You look beautiful" Fred said.

"Thank you" I said blushing.

"Wow" I heard George said.

Fred and I turned towards him.

My mouth opened a little at what I saw. Luna was walking over to us. She was beautiful in her dress.

"Hello Allie. You look beautiful in your dress" Luna said.

"Thanks and you do too" I said.

"You're beautiful" George blurted out to Luna.

"Thank you, George" Luna said with blush forming on her cheeks.

"Shall we go?" Fred asked holding out his elbow for me.

"We shall" I said grabbing his elbow.

We walked into the Great Hall that was decorated like it was made of ice.

"Everyone make a walk way" Professor McGonagall said making students get out of the way.

"Is that your Great Aunt Tessie?" I asked Fred pointing to the person standing next to Padma.

Fred started to laugh.

"No, that is Ron" Fred laughed.

"Oh" I said with blush on cheeks from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed about that. I also thought it was for moment" Fred said.

The Great Hall doors opened and the champions with their dates walked through. Everyone started to clap.

Fleur was in front with her date. I believe it was Roger Davies and he was in Ravenclaw. Then there was Viktor Krum with Hermione as his date.

Hermione looked beautiful in her dress.

Next was Cedric with Cho and finally Harry and his date Parvati. Parvati also looked beautiful in her dress.

When all the champions got to the dance floor they started to dance. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore walked out on to the dance floor and started to dance.

"I believe there is a romance between them two" Fred whispered to me.

I nodded.

Soon everyone joined the dance floor.

"Care to dance, m'lady?" Fred asked me.

"I might break my ankle and your foot" I said.

"You can stay on my feet as we dance" Fred said.

"Sure, I'd love to dance then" I smiled.

Fred and I started to dance.

After three slow songs, Professor Filtwick called the Weird Sisters on stage.

The Weird Sisters started to play Do the Hippogriff.

"I love this song!" I screamed.

"What!" Fred shouted.

"I love this song!" I screamed again.

"Me too!" Fred shouted.

We moved to the back of the crowd so we could dance.

"I hope the night never ends" I said as Fred spin me.

"Me neither" Fred said.

"This is so much fun. I'm glad I went to this ball with you" I said.

"I am too or I'll be like Ron over there" Fred said nodding to where Ron sat.

"Why would you be like a grumpy Ron for?" I asked him.

"I would be jealous of your date" Fred said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Allie, I have to tell you something" Fred said a little serious.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked him.

"In private" Fred said.

"Okay. We can go outside" I said.

Fred and I quit dancing and walked out of the Great Hall. We passed a few students that was snogging and walked out of the school. I saw a few carriages rocking.

"Can't people find a better place to do that?" I asked Fred.

He shrugged his shoulders. We stopped walking by the fountain.

"I wished I had brought a coat" I said rubbing my hands on my arms.

"Here" Fred said putting his coat over my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said wrapping it closer to me.

"Allie, I like you, more than a friend" Fred said with a blush on his cheeks.

I froze. I wasn't expecting Fred to say that.

What do I say? Do I have the same feelings for him? He is nice and sweet. Also caring and cute. I guess I like Fred more than a friend too.

"I like you too" I said blushing a deep red.

"Y-you do?" Fred asked me.

"Yes" I said shyly.

"Would you be my girlfriend then?" Fred asked me.

I shook my head yes.

"That's great!" Fred said with a huge smile on his face.

Fred hugged me. When we pulled away from the hug we froze and looked at each other. Fred moved a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear. We then leaned towards each other. I closed my eyes as our lips touched. It felt like fireworks and electricity was going through my body as we kissed.

I heard a bark. We broke apart and looked over by some bushes. My dad in his animagus form walked out of some.

"Padfoot!" I hissed.

Dad growled.

"This is awkward" Fred said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell me about it" I said.

Dad glared at Fred for a minute and left.

"Let's get back inside. I'm cold" I said.

"Okay" Fred said and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder.

We walked into the warm castle.

"Here" I told Fred handing him his coat.

"Thanks" Fred said taking the coat.

We walked back into the Great Hall the Weird Sisters was playing _This is the night_.

"I love this song!" I said.

"I think you love all of there songs" Fred said smiling.

"They're an awesome band" I said.

"Fred! Allie! Over here!" George shouted from where he and Luna was sitting at.

Fred and I walked over to them. Fred grabbed my hand. We sat down.

"Are you two together?" Luna asked Fred and I.

"Yes" Fred said with a big grin on his face.

My cheeks turned a little pink.

I noticed George frowned a bit.

"Finally. I was wondering when you two were" Luna said and took a sip of her punch.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some punch" I said.

"I'll get you some. You might fall wearing those high heels" Fred said getting up.

"Thanks" I said.

Fred walked over to the punch bowl.

"Oh, I believe I see a Wompkin" Luna said getting up and walking over to the snack table.

"So you and Fred" George said.

"Yeah" I said.

"You wouldn't go out with me, but Fred. What is the difference between us?" George asked.

"George" I began.

"No. I don't want to be your friend anymore" George said and got up.

George walked over to Luna and tried to help her look for the Wompkin.

"Where did George and Luna go?" Fred asked.

"To look for a creature" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked putting down my cup of punch.

"Nothing" I said grabbing my cup of punch and drunk some.

"It doesn't look it" Fred said sitting next to me.

"George and I had a little argument" I said.

"You and George? You two never have arguments. What was it about?" Fred asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, right now let's dance" I said.

"Okay" Fred said standing up.

I stood up. Fred and I walked to the dance floor and started to dance.

We danced until it was midnight.

"I'd like to wish you all a happy Christmas and good night" Dumbledore said.

There were only a few students left and a few teachers.

Fred and walked out of the Great Hall laughing. Hagrid tried to lower his hand down to Madam Maxine's bottom.

"I think Hagrid has a crush on her" Fred laugh.

"I know he does" I said.

"How's that?" Fred asked me.

"I can tell when someone has a crush on someone" I said.

"No you don't. You couldn't tell I did or when George did. Speaking of George what was you two arguing about?" Fred asked me.

"Promise me you won't get mad" I said.

"I promise" Fred said.

We stopped walking. I told Fred what George had said.

"He's just jealous, Allie. He'll get over it" Fred said.

"You're not mad at him?" I asked him.

"No. He's just heart broken and jealous" Fred said putting his arm over my shoulder.

We walked up to the common room. Fred gave me a kiss before walking up to his room. I walked up to mine.

I walked into the bathroom with my wand and waved it at my hair. My hair turned to it's regular look and my make up went away. I took the tiara out of my hair and laid it down. I got out of my dress and shoes. I put my pajama on and walked out of the bathroom with my things.

I would give Parvati her things back in the morning. I shrunk my mum's dress and put it in a small pocket in my trunk. I didn't want it to get lost or ruin in my trunk with all my things in it.

I heard pecking on the window next to my bed. I walked over to it and opened it. A owl flew through it.

The owl dropped a letter on my bed and left. I walked over to my bed and picked the letter up. It was from dad.

I opened dad's letter.

_Dear Allison,_

_You looked beautiful tonight, just like your mum did in the dress. I want to know which twin that was you were kissing and now going out with. Also do not make me a grandpa, until you're married and out of school._

_Love, Snuffles._

I had blush from what dad had wrote about don't make him into a grandpa. I put the letter in my trunk and walked back to my bed where I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: One more chapter to go and then it's on to the next story! I like to thank Is A Bell X3 for coming up with a ship name for Fred and Allie. Frellie. I had been thinking of one, but can never think of a good one. Thank You, Is A Bell X3. Now let's get on with this story! :) **

* * *

Fred and I have been dating for almost two weeks. George and I haven't talked since the night of Yule Ball. Even in Transfiguration, we haven't spoken to each other. I try, but he just ignores me. George hangs around Luna a lot. I hope he will date her. She's a nice girl who needs a nice guy like George.

"Hey, love" Fred said walking over to me from where I sat in the common room.

"Hey Fred" I said looking up at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Homework for Snape" I said.

"We have homework for him?" Fred asked taking the seat across from me.

"Yeah" I said writing something down.

"What is it about?" Fred asked.

"Where to find the Niglus root and why it can be grown only where it is found" I said.

"So where is it grown at?" Fred asked me.

"In any forest that is near a group of giants" I said.

"Why is that?" Fred asked.

"It has something about their poo that makes them grow" I said.

"Thanks, Allie" Fred grinned.

"Hey!" I said with my mouth opened, "You tricked me into giving you the answer"

"Mm hm" Fred said grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill.

"You sneaky git" I muttered.

"You know you love my sneaky gitness" Fred grinned.

I rolled my eyes and continued doing my homework.

"Oh Merlin! It's the end of the world!" George said walking over to us.

I put my quill down and looked at him.

"Fred, you're actually doing your homework? I can't believe it" George said sitting next to him.

"I was bored and decided to do my homework with Allie" Fred said.

"Could I copy your's?" George asked.

"Sure. Once I am done working on it, you can borrow it" Fred said.

"Thanks. Um Allie, I want to apologize" George said.

"For what?" I asked him, hoping he wanted to apologize for being a jealous git.

"For being a jealous arse to you. I'm sorry" George said.

"Apology accepted" I said.

"Told you he was jealous" Fred said.

**~*~HP~*~**

Three weeks has passed and it was the day of the second task.

The second task was being held in the Black Lake. I was scared to go to it, but Fred and George are making me once again go to the task.

Right now, Fred, George and I was asking people who they bet on winning and losing.

"Any bets? Any bets?" George shouted.

"Come on, place your bets! Step up, mates! Don't be shy" Fred shouted.

"Three lads" George shouted.

"One lady" Fred shouted.

"Four go down" George shouted.

"But do four come up?" Fred asked.

Ginny bumped into Fred and turned around.

"Don't be so mean" Ginny told them and walked away.

"Any bets?" Fred shouted.

"Fleur's 10-1" I shouted.

"Viktor's 5-3" Fred shouted.

"Cedric's 20- 2" George shouted.

"And Harry's 10-4" We shouted together.

After taking some bets we decided to go to the dock and get on a boat. We met Luna there waiting for us.

After a scary boat ride we made it to some stands. We got off the boat and walked on the stand.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this: They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon" Dumbledore said from where ever he was.

The cannon shot out and the champions jumped in. Harry acted like he was choking on something. Mad-eye had to push Harry into the lake.

"Oh no!" I said watching Harry fall into the lake.

"He'll be fine, Allie" Fred said grabbing my hand.

"I hope" Fred whispered to his self.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing" Fred said and watched the water.

After a minute Harry jumped out of the water and did a flip while yelling yeah!

I clapped and cheered seeing Harry.

"See I told you he would be fine" Fred said.

"Yep" I said.

After ten minutes Fluer was taken out of the water.

"The Beauxbatons champion, Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire so she will take no further part in this task" Dumbledore said.

"I wish I knew what was happening in the lake" I said.

Fred and George nodded.

"I think I see Gulpchimp" Luna said pointing down at the water.

"A what?" I asked her.

"Gulpchimp. When someone falls or walks into a lake or river they grab them by the ankle and try to drown them by going deeper and deeper into the water, but if someone does escape one they will have a bruise around their ankle that looked like tentacle" Luna said.

"I think I was attacked by some gulpchimps earlier this year" I said.

"Really? Did you see what they look like? I heard they look like a monkey and a fish" Luna said.

"I had my eyes closed the whole time. Fred might know what they looked like" I told her.

"Fred did it look like a monkey and a fish?" Luna asked him.

"Something like that" Fred said nodding.

"You're so lucky you survived" Luna said.

"I am?" I asked her.

"Yes. Mostly people drown" Luna said.

"I'm lucky that Fred was there to save me" I said.

"I'm your guardian angel" Fred smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I believe that" I said.

Everyone started to cheer. I looked down and saw Cedric with Cho Chang swim towards the stands.

The next person to come up was Viktor Krum with Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Fred and looked around at the water.

"I'm sure he's fine, Allie" Fred said.

The clock chimed that an hour had passed.

Ron and a blonde girl I believe it was Fluer's sister made it to the top.

Two minutes later Harry flew out of the lake and on to the stands.

"Attention! The winner is Mr. Diggory who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place" Dumbledore said.

I clapped and cheered as everyone else did also.

"For outstanding moral fiber!" Dumbledore finished.

Everyone soon left the stands to get on the boats.

"I'm glad there is only one task left" I said.

"I am too. I think the tasks are upsetting the Nargels. They stolen a lot of my things lately" Luna said.

"They have?" George asked.

"Yes. Like my shoes, books, socks, quills, parchment, other things like that" Luna said.

"Where do you find your things at?" George asked her.

"Hanging off of things" Luna said.

George looked like he was a little mad learning that people or "Nargels" was hiding and hanging Luna things.

Once we made it land, Luna ran off towards the castle as she said something a seeing a Runtink. What ever that was.

Fred and George helped Harry out of his boat.

"Right on" George said.

"All that moral fiber, eh?" Fred asked.

"It's great" Harry said.

"Moral fiber? Blimey. Even when you go wrong, it turns out right" Ron said.

"Yeah, well done, Moral Fiber" Fred and George said.

"Congratulations, Harry" I said hugging him.

"Thanks" Harry said.

"Congratulations, Potter" Mr. Crouch said.

Fred, George and I walked to the castle.

The rest of the day Fred, George and I pulled a prank on some fourth years and couple of Drumstrang students.


	17. Chapter 17

Two months has passed and it was month before summer. Tomorrow will be the day of the third task. I hope it isn't hard, or dangerous as the first two. Right now Fred, George and I are running from Filch. We had dumped some red and yellow paint on Mrs. Norris as Filch walked around the corner.

"This way" George shouted running through a portrait.

It was a secret pathway that lead to a hidden broom closet.

Fred and I ran through the portrait. Filch ran pass it muttering something about hanging us by our feet.

"That was close" I whispered.

"Yeah" Fred and George whispered.

We walked out of the portrait and ran to the common room. We stayed in the common room for most of the day.

**~*~HP~*~**

Fred, George, Luna and I sat in the stands during the third task. Harry and Cedric had entered first into the dangerous maze. Then Fluer and Viktor.

Twenty minutes passed and red sparks went into the air.

"I hope it's not Harry" I said.

Fluer came out of the maze looking scared. An hour went by and no one else came from the maze.

"Something doesn't feel right" I said.

"You're just worried, I'm sure Harry or someone else will show up soon" Fred said grabbing my hand and squeezed it a little.

"You're probably right" I said.

Thirty minutes went by and Harry and Cedric popped out of no where near the stands. Everyone cheered.

I heard someone scream and Dumbledore ran over to Harry and Cedric who was staring at nothing.

I stopped cheering. Something was wrong.

Dumbledore tried pulling Harry off of Cedric, but Harry wouldn't let go of Cedric.

Everyone stopped moving and cheering.

"For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened?" Fudge asked.

"He's back. He's back. Voldemort's back" Harry said.

Oh my God. If what Harry says is true then everybody is in danger.

"Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there" Harry cried.

"It's all right, Harry. It's all right. He's home. You both are" Dumbledore said.

"Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people" Fudge said.

"Let me through. Let me through! Let me through!" Mr. Diggory said walking over with Mr. Weasley to where Harry and the lifeless Cedric was.

"That's my son! That's my boy!" Mr. Diggory said.

Mr. Diggory dropped to his knees.

"It's my boy!" He cried.

Mad-eye grabbed Harry and whispered something to him and left.

"Come on" Mr. Weasley said making Fred, George and I get away from the scene.

Everyone was made to leave the stands and go back to the castle.

"I knew something wasn't right" I said.

"We should had listened to you instead of saying you was just worried" Fred said.

"It's alright. No one knew it was going to happen" I said.

We made it to the castle and was made to go to the common room. No one spoke to anyone and went straight to their rooms.

I told Fred and George that I was going to bed.

The next day Dumbledore called everyone to the Great Hall for something.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know exceptionally hard-working infinitely fair-minded and, most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory"

"Now, the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end" Dumbledore said.

The rest of the day went by in a sad way. Harry had given Fred and George the gallons he had won in the tournament for them to start their joke shop.

Three weeks went by and today was the day the Beauxbaton and Drumstrang students was leaving. I was glad too.

"Allie" Émile said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'd like to apologize for how mean I was to you this year" Émile said.

"Well apologies not accepted" I said.

"I deserve that. Well goodbye" Émile said and walked away.

I walked to where Fred and George stood with Lee and Luna.

"Hey, Allie. You look a little angry. How come?" Fred asked.

"I ran into Émile" I said.

"What did he do? I'll kill him if he hurt you or said anything bad to you" Fred said seriously.

"He didn't hurt me or said anything bad, he just apologize to me for how he acted all year" I said.

"What did you do?" Fred asked.

"I didn't accept it" I said.

"I believe everyone has changed this year" Luna said.

"Yeah" we all said.

The week went by and it was time for everyone to leave for home.

Fred, George and I sat with Luna and Neville on the train. We joked around and talked. After two hours of riding the train we made it to the train station.

We all got off the train. I hugged Neville and Luna good bye before going towards Molly and her death hug.

After giving Neville and Luna a hug, Fred, George and I walked over to Molly. She gave us a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Allison I am so glad you and Fred are dating. I just hope you two get married!" Molly said.

"Mum. You're going to scare her off" Fred said.

"No she's not. She might make me die from embarrassment, but not scare me away" I whispered the last part to Fred.

"Well let's go to the Burrow" Molly said.

We all left to the Burrow. I wished Harry could come, but he wasn't.

* * *

**This story is over.**

* * *

**The third story of Allison will be up in about a few minutes. The third story will be called When the Lights Go Out We'll Be Safe and Sound.**


End file.
